Some Things are Worth Getting Your Heart Broken
by Lothiriel5
Summary: BEING EDITED AND THEN CONTINUED Instead of the Doctor, Rose was shot by the Dalek in 'Stolen Earth', luckily her dimension cannon took the hit and sent her back to 2006. Rose has to take the slow path to meet the Doctor again and an old friend takes her in.
1. The Gathering of Mourners

"**Some Things are Worth Getting Your Heart Broken For"**

**The Gathering of Mourners  
><strong>

The sun was high in the sky; a slight breeze blew the sweet aroma of the scented spring flowers past the citizens on the planet below. Children played and mothers conversed with each other, appearing to have no worry in the world as they went by their daily activities. The outside world seemed unaffected by the loss that the planet had suffered. The sun shone on the church, the panes of stained glass reflecting the rainbow of colours onto the bland pavement like dancing lights. The bright reflective colours did nothing to neither lessen the black dress of the mourners entering the church nor lift their spirits from their sombre mood.

Luke stood outside the church, bearing witness to the sympathetic looks he received from the mourners as they passed him to enter the church. Some offered him a small but forced smile; others would offer their condolences, when the rest would walk by unsure on how to greet the son of the deceased at her funeral. He noticed how many people were shocked by his dress for such an event, wearing white attire with few accessories of black, and Luke knew that those people would soon enter the church to see his three friends dressed similarly.

It was then that he noticed, two people emerge from round the corner of the church, two extraordinary people that he had only had the pleasure to see in his mother's old photographs from her previous travels. Those two people who were in fact the same man, taken out of different timelines within the same lifetime to meet face-to-face at a funeral of a present or recently left companion, several decades later from their place in their respective timeline. As the men approached, Luke noticed the different expressions worn by the men, figuring it to be an indicator to the whereabouts that that version of the Doctor was in, in regards to his mother's life. The younger, yet older in age, man, had pain evident in his eyes, while his 'younger' counterpart looked lost as to why and how much pain he should suffer by the deceased woman who had only introduced herself to his complicated lifestyle.

"I should not be here, I am creating a paradox by being here but I feel compelled to be here despite only meeting Sarah recently." Three confessed. "Are you her grandson?"

"Her son, I was adopted." Luke offered minimally, knowing that releasing anymore information could be detrimental to the universe, and especially knowing that the Timelords still ruled over these two versions of the Doctor. As tradition with the Doctor, they were dressed in their usual outfit for that generation and stood out from the straggling mourners who were arriving and entering the church. When a man clad in a pinstriped suit and trench coat came round the corner did Luke realize that it was nearly time for the funeral to start, and a lone tear slid down his face, in the reality that this moment was truly happening.

"Doctor, I don't think you should be here. It would cause too much of a paradox." Luke suggested to Ten, indicating to Three and Four in hopes that he would accept them as his reasoning behind his suggestion, despite hiding the actual truth.

"I have to say goodbye to Sarah." He stated simply, the look of heartbreak over the loss of the woman obvious on his face. "I left Donna back in 2008 with her family to come here alone." He paused, his expression pensive. "I don't remember being here clearly. I remember the service but there is something significant that I am missing, a blind spot, something you can see but you can't because you brain is telling you that it isn't there. Maybe a person I met but am not meant to know in their incarnations." He said, indicating to his two previous selves.

"Bad Wolf" Ten froze hearing those two words and whipped round to see the source of the voice. A young woman, who was so familiar to him, stood next a young man in a tweed jacket and bow tie. His eleventh body. She looked exactly the same as the day he met her in his previous body, in the basement of a department store and had saved her from the Autons. Despite the two years he had travelled with her before we had lost her at the Battle of Canary Wharf, and the amount of years he was unaware of that had passed where she had spent in the parallel world and his future self, she hadn't aged at all despite her humanity. Her white dress had black lace which hugged her late teen figure, giving the false belief of her true age but he could see the years that had passed in her eyes, the gateway to her soul. She had aged and matured since meeting him in 2005, evolved.

"You'll understand one day very soon, my Doctor." She reassured him at the questioning look. The six people stopped to attention of the commencement of a musical recession, and in unspoken agreement, the collection of individuals entered the church for the funeral of Miss Sarah Jane Smith.

**A/N: This is a story that I have wanted to write for a long time, and the push that has made me start to write it is the sudden death of Elisabeth Sladen, may she rest in peace. Originally Sarah Jane didn't die in my story and I have changed the plot in my head which I need to write down as a story. As tradition with Doctor Who, this story is following a timey wimey timeline, and therefore as you can work out we are starting at the end of Sarah Jane's life, and kind of recollecting on Rose's memories of recent years of her life (spoilers!) and it is a sort of fixxit to Stolen Earth and Journey's End. Enjoy and please review.**

**Dedicated to Elisabeth Sladen, thank you for your many years as Sarah Jane Smith, we will miss you and it is sad to lose such a wonderful person in the world.**

**All the best,**

**Whitepurity.**


	2. Sarah Jane Smith's Funeral

"**Some Things are Worth Getting Your Heart Broken For"**

**Sarah Jane Smith's Funeral**

It was obvious from the crowd turnout that Sarah Jane Smith was a very popular and much loved woman by her friends. Luke, Rose and the Eleventh Doctor had gone to the front of the church, where seats had been reserved for them by three teenagers, whom Ten knew to be Sarah Jane's young friends. The minister, who was going to take the service, hadn't taken his place up front yet, still waiting for silence and the last stragglers to settle. Three, Four and Ten found a seat at the back, being the only option available for them. Three and Four were content with their location, feeling slightly awkward of attending at the funeral of a very alive person in their lives at the current moment, where Ten seemed to be more reluctant which he decided was caused by being at a very good friend's funeral and the reappearance of one Rose Tyler into his life without an explanation. As if reading his mind, he watched as Rose turned her head from the front of the church to look at him. He continued to watch her as she faced his future self, who nodded in response to something she had said which he couldn't hear from the distance between them. She then got up and made her way down the aisle to them, his breath caught in his throat as he took her appearance in, coming down an aisle in a church in a white dress. It was a human act and although he realised a long time ago that he loved Rose Tyler, it hit him now that if there was a chance of getting her back from that damned parallel world, as his future self had provided evidence for, he wanted to give her everything she had and will ever want.

If Three and Four could hear his thoughts they would think that he had lost it for this one little human. He had to keep in mind that they were still being ruled by Gallifrey. They hadn't had the same life experiences yet, they hadn't lost everyone in the Timewar…yet, because they will one day. Everything will be lost and dark, and they will be incredibly lonely with no one to turn to. Until that beacon of light shaped in the form of Rose Tyler comes into their life in the basement of a department store about to be murdered by living plastic. A woman, barely old enough to be considered a woman, who was so human that she sacrificed her life to save him from the Daleks on Satellite 5. She had risked her humanity for him shown by her love that she so evidently felt for him.

He loved her and she loved him back, and he made a pact with himself that when, not _if_, he got her back, that he was going to tell he loved her and wanted to make her happy and marry her, so that everyone else knew that his hearts belonged to her. The last Timelord had finally found his mate, and she was Rose Tyler.

He was too caught in his thoughts to realise that she was standing right in front of him. He directed his eyes upwards to meet hers, taking his time to take in her glorious sight. Despite the circumstances, she smiled at him genuinely, grasping his hand and pulling him to the front of the church. It was somewhere on the journey to the front, between all the sympathetic expressions of attendees and some of recognition, which the Doctor simply whispered:

"I love you." It was so quiet that the Doctor, himself barely heard his confession, and he was sure that Rose didn't hear it.

"Dew vey eta tue" He heard in reply from his newly found companion, and he almost stopped moving in shock, only to continue on through Rose pulling his arm along the path. She had spoken a phrase that was Gallifreian in origin but never said because Timelords were not ruled by their emotions but by their intellect and science. He knew the words she had spoken in his native language and the phrase though a human expression translated, had meant everything to him; especially coming from her: _I love you too_ and the effort she had gone too, to learn it in his language, which he reasoned, he must have taught or at least said it to her.

Upon their arrival to the front, Luke shuffled over next to Eleven to make room for Ten and Rose, as the minister made his way to the centre of the stage to start the ceremony.

**-"Some Things are Worth Getting Your Heart Broken For"-**

They stood outside the church again, all the guests apart from Ten, Eleven, Rose and Luke had gone after the service and were gathering for the reception at 13 Bannerman Road.

"You can come with us, Doctor, you would be welcome at the reception. Most of the guests either know of your story or have met this incarnation of the Doctor." Luke kindly asked, breaking the awkward silence that had engulfed them.

"You might want to pick up Donna before she slaps you into the next decade. She could render the TARDIS redundant. And we know you are eager to get back, for reasons other than physical assault by companions." Rose smiled cheekily at him, making his hearts ache for her loss.

"You don't have long now," his older self advised. "She is returning, Doctor." Luke, Eleven and Rose shared a look with each other, having the knowledge and experience of what had happened to them, which was yet to happen to him.

"The stars are going out." Luke joined into the cryptic conversation. A small but sad smile gracing his face.

"Two words: Bad Wolf." It was those words spoken by the alter ego of the Bad Wolf herself, which changed the Doctor's perspective on the probability of seeing Rose again from never to soon. He spun on his heel and headed back to his ship, shortly turning around to see the trio walking towards a little yellow car, not surprised to see that the license plate read: BDWOLF.

He entered his ship and started the engines to the ancient ship, thinking of the unanswered questions that filled his head:

How did Rose get back?

What involvement did the Bad Wolf have?

Who was that boy?

What had killed him causing him to regenerate?

**A/N: I can't remember if I did a disclaimer before but I don't own anything! I own my phone, that's about it. This story is multi-chapter, at least in my head. I don't know how it is going to work on paper but hopefully it will because it makes sense in my head. So enjoy and please review.**

**All the best, **

**Whitepurity.**


	3. The Vengence of the Daleks

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

A/N: I finished this chapter a way back but hadn't got round to put this up because...well I was writing more to make sure I included things and was a bit lazy. To my reviewers:

**TwiCloiser89** I hope you are happy to see this update, sorry it took so long. Enjoy.

**Dreamcatcher49** Again, sorry about the wait. The next chapter is done but I don't know if I am completely happy with it yet. I will try not to delay it going up.

**Scifigeekgirl** Why thank you! I hope you enjoy this and that the multiple era-thing works. It works in my head but it will be interesting to see if it works in written form.

"**Some Things are Worth Getting Your Heart Broken For"**

**The Vengeance of the Daleks  
><strong>

"I thought it was time we all meet. Given the current crisis. Torchwood, this is Sarah Jane Smith." Harriet announced to the participants in the webcam conference, with the intent of introducing everyone before they set to business on searching the planet for the Doctor. Sarah Jane and the Torchwood crew shared a knowing expression, it was clear they were hiding something.

"It is about time we met, Captain." Sarah Jane started, her expression conveying the notion that her words were spoken in truth.

"The Doctor sure knows how to pick 'em." Jack flirted, standard to his character. The older woman was not flattered in anyway and rolled her eyes in response to his antics. The Captain didn't take any notice of Harriet scolding him for his inappropriate timing, as he had been distracted by his phone signaling a new text message. He became, unknowingly, the centre of attention when he snorted at reading the text message. Gwen and Ianto appeared across his body, in attempts to read the message, which Jack had started to reply to.

"What is going on over there, Captain?" Harriet frustratedly asked, losing patience at the unprofessional manner of the Torchwood organization. Jack ignored the question as his phone was stolen by Gwen and she left the vision of the webcam. He turned his attention back to the Doctor's support network, specifically to Sarah Jane.

"Did you get the package I sent you?" She asked him, either ignoring or completely oblivious to the others involved in the conversation. Jack nodded, turning serious, as he and Sarah Jane locked eyes in whatever secret bound them. Unnoticed, Luke disappeared from the view of the camera by journeying to the far reaches of the room.

"and Martha Jones, the Doctor's most recent companion." Jack continued the conversation on from before, where Harriet had stopped as if his and Sarah Jane's exchange never happened.

**DOCTOR WHO**

"Calling the Doctor." Mr Smith's voice sounded out through the subwave network, as the signal was sent through to Torchwood in hopes of locating the Doctor.

"Anddddd sending." Jack drawled on as he connected the rift up and flicked the switch to send the signal. He returned to the screen, appearing to look out for someone who wasn't there. "We got a fix." He heard and barely acknowledged Ianto announce. "Rose," He spoke, "we know that you are out there, at Donna's." He ignored the collective gasps from Martha and Harriet, despite their dire circumstances.

"No matter what happens, Rose," Sarah Jane continued, revealing their secret to the subwave network, but unlike Jack, wasn't look to the camera but somewhere in the room she was in. "You must find me." Luke appeared back on the screen, looking as if he had been shoved from his place off camera to stand next to his mother.

"Martha, you can't mention that we know that Rose is here to the Doctor. We don't need to the Daleks to know and they will be listening when the Doctor gets involved." Luke said, as Gwen announced that Harriet's position was compromised.

**DOCTOR WHO**

The streets were deserted like a ghost town, the Daleks had made sure that all humans that lived there had been taken aboard their ship. Rose inspected the street for any Dalek threats and only found the destruction left in their wake, where once the damage had been done and the humans taken, they had abandoned it in order to cleanse the next street along. There was no sign of the Doctor, Rose placed her gun on the ground, and got the jumper out of her pocket to investigate any flaws in the device that may have brought her to the wrong location. She was startled when she felt a hand on her shoulder, and whipped around to come face-to-face with her old (and deceased the last time she saw him) friend, Captain Jack. Figuring out that she must be in the right place, she let out a breath that she didn't realize she was holding. She was taken by surprise when without uttering a word; Jack brought her into a tight and meaningful embrace.

Rose felt as if Jack didn't want to let her go, and she realized that this was probably reminding him of when he lost both her and the Doctor on Satellite 5 against the Daleks. Triggering her memory of the Doctor informing her that Jack had been killed by the Daleks which conflicted with her current position with the ex-time agent. Despite this, she saw his actions as rational because of the events at Canary Wharf, where she got trapped in that parallel world and was given the impossibility of ever seeing the Doctor again. But here she was. And no matter the circumstances they were currently involved in, she was never going to let go of him again and keep her promise of staying with him forever.

The musical sound of the TARDIS materializing encouraged Rose to escape Jack's hold and turn to the source of the noise. A smile simultaneously broke out on her face, as she watched the TARDIS fade in and out as she landed.

"I'm so sorry." Jack spoke from behind her, emotion evident in his voice. Unusual to his character, especially with the Doctor arriving to save the day, Rose gradually torn her attention away from the blue box and the man she loved within, to face Jack, to see him with tears running down his face.

It was then, that she saw twin Daleks reveal themselves from around a burnt out car. She felt as if time had slowed down and was suddenly aware of everything going on around her. She heard the TARDIS settle having finished its materialization and landing. She saw Jack reach for his gun. She felt her own hands act on their own accord, reaching for the jumper in futile attempts to escape certain death because it hadn't had the chance to charge for thirty minutes.

Finally she heard the Daleks screech 'EXTERMINATE!' and saw the unforgiving ray of energy charging towards her.

**Please review.**


	4. Resurrection

A/N: As usual, I don't own anything and don't make any profits in the production of this fiction piece. 

I am starting to doubt myself with this story, but that doesn't mean I won't stop but I don't know how good the story is. It won't be as action packed like other incredible stories I have read, it is different because the way it incorporates different situations that Rose has to face. This story is a tribute to Elisabeth Sladen and will heavily involve Sarah Jane Smith. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review to tell me what you think. To my reviewers:

**MaryMatthesen**: I hope you enjoy this chapter and will remain hooked. Thanks!

**Dreamcatcher49**: Yes, Rose definitely got hit. It's all part of my master plan. Thank you for reviewing!

**Pilcrow**: I am so glad you think this is wonderful, it is wonderful in my head but I was worried that it wasn't as good on 'paper'. I hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks for reviewing!

**TwiCloiser89**: I am glad you are on the edge, it was the reaction I was hoping for and I hope you are glad for another update.

**RosePearl**: Your review made me so happy, because I recieved it later then the others and I thought that was it. So it was a nice little surprise! I know how this is going to pan out and yes, it is horrible of me to not allow them to meet again before she died but...its all part of my plot. Yes, Jack knew that was going to happen, it will be explained in time. Thanks for reviewing!

"**Some Things are Worth Getting Your Heart Broken For"**

**Resurrection**

She groaned as she woke up from her terrifying nightmare. She wasn't quite ready to open her eyes but could tell that it was sometime during the day due to the invading light through her eyelids. She snuggled down further into her blankets, noting how despite the comfort offered by the quilt, that they weren't familiar to her. She came to the realization that she was no longer in her universe with the Doctor, where she was raised on a council's estate by her mother. She was trapped in a parallel universe; her nightmare was her reality, where she felt alien to the people and her surroundings. Even her mother didn't act the way she used to, she was living a life of luxury and had another child who Rose felt like, had replaced her with. She didn't know if that feeling was genuine but that was how she felt. It probably didn't help that Rose was forced to return to school due to laws stating that children had to attend compulsory education until the age of 21 years of age and her fake birth certificate listed her as only just turned 20 when she arrived in the universe. It most certainly didn't help when her mother shipped her off to boarding school across the world in Australia, when her daughter had wholeheartedly selected the Doctor over her, the woman who had carried her, given birth to and raised, her own flesh and blood.

Rose had remained estranged from her family ever since, her mother stubborn enough to ignore her, while Pete, Jake and Mickey attempted to get her to come home. But she never did. Because she knew they would never understand her. How she feels as if the world moves in the opposite direction and that she doesn't feel any connection to this world as her own. She clearly didn't belong in this universe.

Rose had to move every couple of years, where she would settle in one place, in one high school completing the last two years of school, then move on to the next. She had done this ten times since she had been trapped in this universe. According to the original birth certificate she received coming to this universe, she was 40 years old, in reality she was 39 years old give or take a few months due to traveling with the Doctor and him miscalculating 12 hours for 12 months, yet she didn't look a day older than 19.

Pete was the only person who knew where Rose was as he willingly paid her board and tuition fees but never gave away her location or revealed this fact to anyone else. This new boarding school she was at, located in the state of Washington of the United States of America, was her new temporary home. This is where she was when the stars started to go out and the Daleks came.

Rose shot out of bed, suddenly aware that she was not in a familiar room, that this room was not the room she shared with her boarder 'sisters'.

"Relax. I won't hurt you, although I don't know what did." A calm and familiar voice came from the doorway of the room.

"Sarah Jane." Rose whispered in shock, wondering how she ended up in where she believed to be, was Sarah Jane's bed. She shouldn't be alive, but she had suspected that she couldn't die due to her non-existent aging. She had never had the determination to see if she was immortal and now she had a definite answer for herself. Her newfound immortality didn't explain how she landed herself in Sarah Jane's bed, since she was nowhere near her or Ealing at the time, she figured the safest place to take her corpse would be to the TARDIS infirmary…or morgue, she added as an afterthought which made her shudder.

"Funny, how you know me, and I only know about you. I haven't officially met you yet." She said, coming further into the room, holding up a bulky looking envelope. "I haven't opened it yet, but it has instructions on the front explaining who you are."

"What year is it?" An odd question to an average person, but to these two former companions of the beloved Doctor, the question was most often as essential to gather their knowledge on their location and place in time.

"2006, I suspect we must meet in the future." Rose was going to speak in agreement when she was overcome by unbearable fatigue and fell onto the bed. Sarah Jane stunned, found herself unable to help the weak female by her side. "It's true." She spoke so quietly that Rose barely heard her, Rose looked at the older woman in confused and tired eyes as the older woman held the envelope up to read the instructions once again. "These instructions here have been written by me. An older version of myself." She clarified. "It reads: _'This is to be found in the back pockets of Rose Tyler's jeans. She has been seriously and fatally injured in my time, only to be saved by the Bad Wolf's keen eye for the future and a precise hit to her Dimension Jumper, enabling the time travel from my time to yours. The Bad Wolf, which will be explained later within this envelope, has healed Rose but her energy stores will be seriously depleted due to the great amount of energy required to fix her injuries. As a result, she will need deep sleep to continue the healing process on her body, which means she needs to spend minimal time on her feet or sitting up for at least the next day. SJS_'"

As soon as Sarah Jane had read the signature at the end of the letter, Rose had already passed out again on the bed. She looked down at the young woman, speculating at what information could be in this envelope and how it was going to change her life, as it had already done so to her future self. Sighing in resignation, she left a note for Rose detailing the essential information she needed to know in case she were to wake up when she was gone, and left to investigate Deffrey Vale School for her latest article.

**Doctor Who**

Sarah Jane had opened the front door to her apartment, making a rash decision to return to the school at dark to investigate further. Her decision had meant that she only had a short period of time to check up on Rose before having to leave again. She inspected the state of the house, as she placed her bag down on the table, noticing that the house looked as if it hadn't been lived in through the day despite her current visitor being here the whole time. She made her way to the bedroom, the place she had last seen Rose and found her in the exact same position she had been in, when she left early this morning. Through the duration of the day, Rose had ceased to move apart from the rhythmic movement of her chest as she breathed in and out. Drawing the blinds and switching on a light (in case, Rose did wake when she was gone) Sarah Jane exited the room, shutting the door softly behind her. She eyed the envelope that she had placed on top of her dining table before leaving this morning and briefly debated with herself whether or not she had time to open it.

Slipping her finger under the seal, she ripped the envelope open to reveal a series of several sealed envelopes within. She pulled them all out and learnt that the twelve envelopes within, had peculiar words written on them with a number, by which they were apparently numbered in order. She picked up the one numbered number one, which had the words _Deffrey Vale School_ written on it. Upon opening this envelope, she realised that this letter that lay within, was a mixture between a diary entry and a warning letter.

_Today, you met Rose Tyler. She is an extraordinary girl who travelled with the Doctor._

She gasped, the Doctor. A name she dared not to think of in the past years because the pain of him, practically leaving her behind, hurt too much. Even after all these years, the pain felt as fresh as the fateful day itself. It certainly accounted for why Rose asked for the year and had a dimension hop device, although at first Sarah Jane suspected that she was just a human from further abroad and hadn't allowed her to think that she was a replacement for herself.

_You also met Rose Tyler for a second time today, at Deffrey Val e School. This past body of Rose Tyler is currently travelling with the Doctor._

Mr Smith. He had to be the Doctor, she reasoned. It would justify his slightly weird reaction to her this morning, and he had only been there since this morning. Definitely something the Doctor would do. She had faced the Doctor and he hadn't even confessed his true identity to her, this thought broke Sarah Jane's heart again, but her rational side reasoned that he probably didn't want to reveal himself only to leave her again like last time. That ignorance was bliss. She wiped the lone tear rolling down her cheek away and continued reading the letter.

_Your Rose Tyler has been separated from the Doctor for twenty years, although she looks like a girl in her late teens. This puzzling information can be explained by the Bad Wolf, which Rose can explain to you when you have time to hear the full story. You need to leave soon to return to the school. Rose is like you, she travelled with the Doctor and was untimely taken away from him. She then managed to find a way back, only to be struck down by a Dalek; a fortunate strike to her Dimension Cannon sent her back in time to complete the next part of her life with you._

She was having mixed feelings in response to this letter and knew that she couldn't get herself worked up about it now, since she had to go out in a matter of minutes to get back to the school. There was one word that stood out from the rest that had stirred fear in her heart. Dalek. Rose had been shot by a Dalek.

_You don't know Rose yet, and Rose barely knows you but you both need each other. Rose is from your time, thus the other version of herself who has grown up in London in recent years is still technically living there. As a consequence there will be two Rose Tyler's at the same time. You must prevent them from meeting. Rose will know of her other self and will know to stay away, but temptation is great. Therefore, she needs a place to live._

The letter abruptly ended. Sarah Jane simply stared at the last sentence. Her older self had basically implied that she had to take Rose in; she wrote it in a manner that it didn't look like a suggestion. But it was, Sarah Jane knew herself and she could gather from the word choice that she used, that she had taken in Rose, and now it was time to do so in her time and complete the paradox.

She barely knew the girl.

She had no choice.

She heard the door creak open, and Sarah Jane straightened herself as she saw Rose standing weakly, supporting herself on the door frame. She inspected Rose and had noticed that she did look healthier from before, though she did still have bags under her eyes which indicated that more sleep was needed to help her along her recovery.

"Take K9." She spoke. Sarah Jane registered her words and thought back to when her robotic dog was functional and useful in these types of situations. Now, he sat in the closet away from prying eyes, broken.

"He's broken." She answered and was about to continue, when Rose interrupted her and repeated herself from before. The girl was indicating something to her, there was truth in her eyes, and after all she was from the future and had already been through this adventure. Sarah Jane nodded in response, agreeing to take the broken K9, wondering what was really terrorising the school that called for a Timelord and a broken robotic dog to investigate its cause. She stood up and picked up the letter that she had carelessly let drop to the floor up and folded about to put it back in her pocket when her eyes caught on two lone words.

_Take K9._

She smiled, after all these years; she was still fascinated by the miracles of time travel. She gathered the envelopes and put them back into the main envelope before placing it back in her pocket. Noticing that Rose had already succumbed to exhaustion once again against the doorway, and ignoring a slight twinge of worry as she hadn't seen the girl eat anything at all. She looked at the time, realising that she had planned to leave over a quarter of an hour ago, and quickly readied herself for the night ahead.


	5. 13 Bannerman Road, Ealing

A/N: I don't own anything.

I am so sorry that I haven't updated this is ages. So sorry. I hope to update more frequently in the future. To my reviewers:

TwiCloiser89: Thank you for reading and reviewing, I hope you enjoy this short chapter.

Dreamcatcher49: It would have made an interesting meeting for the two characters but I believe that I couldn't do that scene well enough to even try it, so I guess it is up to your imagination. Because my story is obviously set over numerous years, it will be more like snipets on their lives, especially a twist on ones that were episodes.

Pilcrow: I don't mind that you reviewed late, you at least reviewed. So thank you. I haven't really seen a story quite like this, at least in Doctor Who and it has actually been in the back of my mind of months - maybe a year, developing connections with certain events in episodes that Rose could be in and this came out of that. 

Please review!

"**Some Things are Worth Getting Your Heart Broken For"**

**Moving into 13 Bannerman Road**

"This will do nicely." Sarah Jane said as she pulled the car into her new driveway. The new house was very different from her apartment as she needed the extra room and a change in her life with the renewed spark of adventure she gained from recent events. Also, Rose Tyler had entered her life a fortnight ago, changing her life almost as suddenly as the Doctor working his way back into her life before disappearing once again barely the next day.

"This is it. 13 Bannerman Road." Rose got out of the car and shut the door behind her. Rose sighed; this was her new temporary home. She was within grasp of the Doctor and she let him slip away. She wondered would have happened if that Dalek hadn't shot her dead, if she would have been reunited with the Doctor. She didn't know what was written in the letters addressed to Sarah Jane by Sarah Jane's future self, and she believed that if she found out it would cause a paradox.

Sarah Jane had taken her in; her hospitality shown to Rose was an extension of the Doctor's companion comradeship. Something in that letter had revealed a certain quality of the future to the older woman. Sarah Jane had been more of a mother to Rose in the past fortnight than her own biological mother had been in the last twenty years. She had two years till the Daleks came again; she supposed she had to thank the Bad Wolf for allowing her to stay in her own universe. Rose had nothing arriving back in this universe and couldn't claim anything because her mother and technically her past self still lived here, which caused a paradox in itself. Rose was taken out of her thoughts when Sarah Jane slammed the boot shut of her old car as she got K9 out of the car. The robotic dog wheeled itself up the driveway and was the first one to reach the front door as his human companions were too busy having an emotive response to the change in their lives.

"Thank you." Rose said, turning to Sarah Jane. "I know it's only been two weeks but it's been twenty long and lonely years for me in that parallel universe, especially since you took me in before you had even met me." Rose looked back to the Victorian house, which stood out on the corner of the street which was dominated by modern detached houses. "It's gorgeous; it definitely suits you, Sarah Jane."

**DOCTOR WHO**

Rose sat inside the living room of the Victorian house, thinking that the house seemed bigger on the inside then it appeared on the outside. She found it ironic that Sarah Jane would find a place that was similar to the TARDIS in that aspect. She absentmindedly watched the small television in the room as Sarah Jane continued to unpack her belongings. Sarah Jane came across a box that was unlabeled and grabbed her Stanley knife to open the box in order to investigate what was inside. Pulling the cardboard flaps open, she realised that this was the box that held the memories of her travels with the Doctor. Her trinkets and journals she wrote as she had travelled with the Doctor held long past memories that she so cherished but refused to reopen because of the pain that the Doctor leaving her had left.

On the top of her collection, lay the envelope from her future self that she had thoughtfully placed in this box as she was packing up her apartment. She flickered through the envelopes, eyeing the names of letters that she was yet to read. Stopping when she reached:

_2. 13 Bannerman Road, Ealing_

_13 Bannerman Road is and will become your home and remain your home until you write this letter for your past self to read. This house is extraordinary, its looks bigger on the inside (although we both know that that is really impossible, well highly unlikely - Rose has made me change my ideas of probability of events happening). This home was also home to Rose Tyler, who pretended to be your niece. This house also had another member living here; one that didn't include K9 and you will understand what happens to him on a later date. You may believe that it is wrong to listen to a future version of yourself in a letter, but as you know, we are stubborn and you need these people to help you in the next couple of years. You will soon come to see Rose as a godsend and be grateful for her part in your life. I even think of her as the daughter I never had. You may find this hard to believe but then you will experience the moments I have and change your mind.  
><em>  
>SJS.<p> 


	6. Doctor's Appointment

A/N: I don't own anything.

This chapter is quite self-explaining, regarding Elisabeth Sladen's untimely death and the encouragement to write the story, Sarah Jane obviously in the first chapter dies. Her death will be due to cancer because I believe you could never kill off Sarah Jane Smith, but I am not going to define what type of cancer it is out of respect for Elisabeth Sladen, may she rest in peace. 

I hope you enjoy this, I know it is all short and sweet (well not so sweet) but its my style.

**Dreamcatcher49**: Thank you for your review. I have always imagined a story that followed the same kind of track and decided to write it myself. Enjoy.

**BaDWolF89** I am so sorry I have been so slack with updateing. I blame uni, but I was still slack. Hopefully, being on summer holidays that I will definitely update a lot more often.

**James Birdsong:** Thanks!

**kate** Here is some more! I will try to get you more soon.

**Pilcrow: **I hope you are still enjoying this. Thanks.

**solemnly-up-to-no-good**: Thanks for reviewing and here is another update, I'll try to update more often in the future.

**Kristen257** Thanks for your review. It definitely encouraged me to get this up as soon as possible. Enjoy!

**"Some Things Are Worth Getting Your Heart Broken For"**

**Doctor's Appointment**

"Mr Smith, can you make calls?" Rose said as she walked through the newly furnished attic to the just as newly installed super alien computer.

"Rose, who would you like to call?" The computer responded.

"I was…well I don't have his number. I don't even know if he is currently on Earth. I think he is, well at least in 2008 he was."

"I have access to all the phone numbers of the world, and the name of the person who possess that number, who are you looking to contact?"

"Captain Jack Harkness." She spoke, attempting to contact the man that had knowledge of her presence in 2008 along with Sarah Jane Smith. She had mixed feelings about Jack from the snippet of 2008 that she had experienced in this universe before she was shot by the Daleks. He knew that she was going to die and he also worked for Torchwood. The same Torchwood that was currently letting 'ghosts' come through the void to this universe which would escalate to the Battle of Canary Wharf. She didn't believe that Jack could be involved in such scandalous activities, especially harnessing knowledge from beyond present day Earth. Behind her, Sarah Jane entered the attic to find Rose conversing with the computer.

"What are you doing, Rose?"

"I'm making a call to that Captain I told you about from 2008 who I travelled with when I was with the Doctor." Rose answered her, and as a second thought turned around to look at Sarah Jane. "If that's OK with you?" Remembering that she was a guest in Sarah Jane's house, and although she knew that Sarah Jane would have no objections, her mother raised her to be polite before the woman herself, abandoned her daughter. Sarah Jane waved her consent and went over to sit on the couch in the attic next to several boxes of storage still waiting to be unpacked. She spotted the opened box of her collection of items that she related to the Doctor, including on the top, the envelopes from her future self, dragging the box over to her, she half-listened to Rose talk to Mr Smith and the process of the computer calling her friend.

"Hello Jack." Sarah Jane looked up and watched Rose as she spoke on the phone to her long lost friend, observing her pain speaking to a man who worked for the organisation that split up and in this timeline would come to split herself and the Doctor. Jack wasn't able to see Sarah Jane from her position in the room and she couldn't see him, but she could hear everything he said.

"_Rose? Is that you?"_

"Yes Jack, it's me, it's Rose." Sarah Jane felt a twinge in her head, rubbing it subconsciously, an event that had been occurring every day for the past couple of months. It was so frequent that she had gotten used to have the headache, although the pain was increasing ever so slightly.

"_Where's the Doctor?"_

"I'm not with the Doctor." Rose over the past month hadn't noticed anything wrong with her and she planned to keep it that way. "I haven't seen the Doctor in over 40 years, Jack. And before you ask, I am very well aware that it is 2006 and that you are older than you look." Sarah Jane knew she should have visited a doctor weeks ago but she wasn't one to whine about a headache. She was starting to grow concerned as she knew that this was no ordinary headache or migraine. She turned away from Rose and reached out to grab the newest letter and saw that the words written on the envelope were 'Headaches?' "I'm from the year 2008 and spent 20 years in a parallel world because of Torchwood. The organisation that you work for Jack!" Sarah Jane slipped her finger under the seal of the envelope and opened it slowly, beginning to lose her attention on the conversation taking place in the same room, feeling the blood rushing from her head and her heart pounding in her hears as she unfolded the letter.

A simple word that devastated people's lives.

_Cancer_.

Her world went black.

**- 'Some Things are Worth Getting Your Heart Broken For' –**

"How long do you think she has?" Rose asked the doctor in charge quietly as she sat by Sarah Jane's hospital bed. The woman in question lay in her bed, staring out the window, evidently in shock.

"3 years, it's hard to say, it can be shorter or longer, it's different for everyone. The cancer is inoperable and if she refuses radiation treatment, it will continue to grow slowly until…"

"I know." Rose cut him off, knowing what he was going to say next and not wanting to hear it. She watched as the doctor and his interns left the room, and she turned back to Sarah Jane. "I'm sorry."

"You think that when you travel with the Doctor that nothing can hurt you, that you are indestructible." Sarah Jane continued to look out the window. "But the reality is, that we are human and we wither and die."


	7. Doomsday

I don't own anything and I am sorry that I haven't updated in awhile, it was actual Jackfest on the UKTV that has inspired me to write this again but my other new story has taken most of my imagination at the moment. Sorry readers, but please review and tell me what you think.

solemnly-up-to-no-good Thank you for your review, I hope you continue to enjoy my story and I will try to update more.

SuLily Thank you so much for your review, I hope you enjoy this chapter, not as much timey-wimey as other chapters but still good.

**"Some Things Are Worth Getting Your Heart Broken For"**

**Doomsday**

Sarah Jane continued to refuse treatment for her cancer, telling Rose that she was dying anyway and that any treatment that they may use on her would just make her ill in the final years of her life, and may or may not actually delay death. And even though they had no way to contact the Doctor, she did not want him to get involve and try to cure her with a future discovery; she wanted to die a human with dignity. The envelope that had given her the unfortunate diagnosis held no other message, it had served its purpose and everything else she would have to endure, but it did give her hope that she was well in 2008, and from what Rose remembered about the night where the Earth was moved, she looked healthy and if the situation wasn't so grave, happy.

Sarah Jane believed that Rose would detach herself from her and her humanity, since Rose had lived twenty years in a parallel universe mostly by herself, watching the people around her age. She hadn't been there long enough to see people start to wither and die but she knew that it was inevitable and now Sarah Jane was going down that path prematurely. To Sarah Jane's surprise, she thought quite shamefully, Rose had bonded even closer with her when she was in the hospital and cared for her when she came home nursing her back to a sustainable health, since she could never quite be herself again but aimed to be as close to that as possible. And Rose made sure of it.

Sarah Jane was gaining her independence back, something she had craved when she was in the hospital, and Rose was respectfully backing off slightly but was still lingering to ensure that she was alright, a fact that Sarah Jane both respected and hated. But recently, Rose had become withdrawn, like a shell of her old self. Ever since those ghost shifts had suddenly and rather frequently appeared on the streets and homes of people, Rose had retreated to her room and stayed there, refusing to leave the house no matter what Sarah Jane asked of her. Sarah Jane wondered that if the ghost shifts were an adventure that Rose and the Doctor tackled together before they were separated, and that she was deeply upset because she knew that there was a version of herself out there at this current moment with the Doctor, and she couldn't go to him unless she wanted to destroy the universe by causing a paradox. The ghost shifts had become such a regular occurrence that the human race had adapted to the situation.

"Rose." Sarah Jane called out as she entered the bedroom that Rose could call her own. She couldn't see Rose but could tell that from the shape of the bed, that she was hidden under the bedcovers. "Rose?" She peeled back the covers slowly to reveal the young female, with tear-tracks down her exhausted face.

"It's today, the day I die. I still have time to warn the Doctor and myself but that would cause a paradox and destroy the universe."

"You'll see the Doctor again." Sarah Jane reassured her. "I did."

"I'm sick of waiting. I waited twenty years in the parallel world and now I have to wait two years until the Daleks move the Earth." Rose turned away, saved by the sound of the front door being knocked in followed by metallic stomping entering the house.

"ALL HUMANS WILL BE TAKEN TO BE UPGRADED!" The Cyberman announced and continued his mission by searching the house for humans. Sarah Jane and Rose shared a panic and fear-filled look. Eyes widened as the footsteps started making its way up the staircase, Sarah Jane as quietly and quickly as she could crept to the bedroom door to close it silently. She turned to Rose, lost for ideas on what to do or how to escape. The only possible solution would be to ask Mr. Smith to save them by using some sort of external electronic alien defence mechanism but the stairs that lead up to the attic would involve passing the intruding Cyberman. Rose hadn't moved from her place in the bed, her eyes staring at the door and her ears listening out for the location of the metal machine. Sarah Jane slowly took the steps needed to get to the bed without causing the floor to creak, and gently lowered herself down onto the bed next to Rose, trying not to set off the springs.

Was this how she was really going to die? Was she never going to see the Doctor again? Somehow Rose and the Doctor had survived to see past this day, they together had defeated the Cybermen and Daleks. While Rose had been withdrawing herself from even Sarah Jane, the older woman had the urge to look up the envelopes sent from her future self to see if she had written about this incident. All the next envelope had said was _Doomsday_ and explicit instructions not to open the envelope until Torchwood One had been destroyed.

Sarah Jane didn't believe in ghosts and had Mr. Smith scan the ghosts for signs for extra-terrestrial activity, which came back positive and came to the conclusion that they were harmless presences. A sweaty hand found its way into Sarah Jane's and she looked to Rose, in the humid atmosphere contained under the bedcovers. The broken girl that lay in that bed before had been replaced with the Rose she had met when she was reunited with the Doctor; her eyes that had once lost their spark were shining with determination to survive. The Cyberman steps were getting closer and had stopped outside the door of the bedroom. Both women had stopped breathing, they could control the sound of their breathing but they couldn't control their body heat or heart beats which would give their location away. Sarah Jane noticed that Rose's eyes were beginning to glow in an eerie golden light, and her hold tightened around Sarah Jane's hand. She was intrigued by the alien-like glow that she forgot all about the Cyberman until she heard the footsteps of the intruder march away from the door without entering it, and continued to march its way out the house. Sarah Jane pulled the covers off them to allow for better hearing, and when she was sure that the Cyberman had gone for now she turned back to Rose, who was fast asleep like the time when Sarah Jane had found her after being shot by the Dalek.

Rose had protected them; the Bad Wolf entity inside of Rose had made their presence undetectable and saved their lives. The little information that her future self knew, which she had written in that first letter, had given Sarah Jane the knowledge that the Time Vortex that the Doctor believed he had removed, remained within Rose as some sort of Guardian Angel. She wondered if the separation of Rose and the Doctor was planned by the Bad Wolf, that it was trying to protect the pair of them, especially since Rose had told her that she last saw the Doctor on Bad Wolf Bay. That somehow the Bad Wolf, who could control aspects of time and space, manipulate human biology, amongst other things, had plans and Sarah Jane knew, or rather had faith that it would reunite the Doctor and Rose once more when it believed it was safe to do so.


	8. Luke Smith

**Ok, I have been really slack. It's ironic that I am updating now, not in the boring free time of the holidays but rather the busiest time of the university semester. But this is my stress release. These stories are meant to be filler chapters between episodes and the ones in episodes will be more involved. This one has focused on settling in Luke Smith, I will have the opportunities to follow Rose into Torchwood with Jack.**

**Please enjoy and review. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**"Some Things are Worth Getting Your Heart Broken For"**

"How're you going to adopt him then? I mean you need forms and things. Who are you going to say his real mum is? The Bane Mother?" Maria innocently asked, as Sarah Jane handed a glass of lemonade over to her newly adopted son.

"Mr. Smith's sorted that. Officially done and dusted." She announced as she pulled out a folder holding said forms and gave them to Luke to look over. "All he needs now is a name."

"You can choose your own." Maria smiled over to him.

"I like yours, Maria." The genetically engineered boy admiringly confessed.

"Maybe not." His new friend chuckled, the naming concept especially different gender-specific names lost on the boy. "How about Jack, J-.."

"No, no. One Jack is enough for me." A woman that the boy hadn't seen before, and who Maria had as Sarah Jane's niece, only seeing her from a distance, never officially been introduced to. Rose left her place from leaning on the backdoor's frame, and took a place on the bench, sandwiching the boy in between herself and Sarah Jane. "Hello Maria, Luke."

"This is my friend, Rose." Sarah Jane filled the two in.

"I thought she was your niece?"

"I'm kind of in the same situation as Luke here. We're not really related but she still looks after me." The two older women shared a smile.

"Luke." The boy spoke, testing his own name out.

"I like Luke." Maria confirmed.

"I like Luke." Sarah Jane agreed, the smile never seeming to leave her face.

"If you like Luke, I like Luke." Rose snorted at Luke's loyal answers.

"That's the name I was always going to choose if I had kids, except it never happened."

"And now it has. Luke Smith and Rose…" Maria gradually stopped as she realised that she didn't know whether or not Rose shared the same last name as her 'aunt'.

"It's Smith for the time being for paradox reasons." Luke and Maria looked at Rose curiously. "Not a story for now."

"What's that?" Luke asked, and everyone tilted their heads up to the sky to view a passing plane.

"It's just a plane."

That's a flying machine, right?" He asked, sure of himself but yet still new to this world.

"Perhaps it's a spaceship?" Sarah Jane teased.

"Or the TARDIS." Rose said hopefully, but yet had sad eyes for she knew that this was only the beginning of her time with Sarah Jane before she could see the Doctor again.

"I saw amazing things out there in space but there's strangeness wherever you turn. Life on Earth can be an adventure too. You just need to know where to look." Sarah Jane had wrapped her arm around Luke to place on Rose's shoulder to comfort her, taking in the night sky.

**~ Doctor Who ~**

Maria had gone home and Luke was asleep on the couch, his temporary bed until Sarah Jane went out and purchased new things for her son. She smiled at that thought, she had a son. After the Doctor, no man could compare and eventually she got older, without a family. Now she had Rose and Luke. But Luke was different, he was hers. She did love Rose and thought of her as a daughter, but she would always be the Doctor's, and even in his absence Sarah Jane was sharing 'custody' of Rose with Captain Jack Harkness. This past weekend, Rose had travelled to Cardiff to be reunited with the Captain, from the tales Rose had told her, she didn't know if she wanted to meet the man but of course, couldn't prevent Rose from seeing her old friend. The last time she had seen him was before he was killed by the Daleks when they were both travelling with the Doctor.

Sarah Jane sat back on her bed as she fingered the envelope in her hands, the writing; her writing had left one word on the front 'Luke'. She felt like the letter wasn't addressed to her but rather Luke himself, a letter written from her future self. She leant over and placed the letter into one of the drawers of her bedside table. She would keep the letter since now she knew that she was going to write it for him, he would eventually get the letter, maybe when she was no longer around to be there for him. Her spine trembled; she had adopted this boy but was dying from cancer. What kind of mother was she?

"I'll take care of him." Sarah Jane looked up to Rose near the door, with sad and understanding eyes.

"Are you going to keep lingering in doorways from now on?" Rose smirked as she joined Sarah Jane on her bed. "How's Jack?"

"He hasn't changed a bit. The Torchwood in Cardiff is just quirky, not sharp and modern like Torchwood One. We were on the run all weekend. I'm going to go back in two weeks, keep in touch with Jack that is if you don't need me here?"

"No, of course not. Your 19, well you're not, but you can do what you want Rose. Besides now I have Luke." Rose smiled and a sudden revelation came over her face.

"I almost forgot. Here." Rose pulled out a piece of paper from her pocket. "It's from Jack, I told him that I wanted to stay with you and he had two conditions. One, you take this for my expenses, don't bother trying to give it back because I won't take it and it is addressed to you. The man has lived for over a century working at Torchwood, he's loaded. Not only has he made that cheque out for you, he gave me a credit card to use for whatever I want. Two, I have to go back and finish my last year at school in this universe, I told him how I kept finishing high school over and over again in the other universe due to the higher leaving age at school. And he made the point that I should finish school year because I never got my A levels. Make myself proud. It should be a breeze after finishing the last two years of advance schooling twenty times over in the parallel universe." Rose yawned. "I better go to bed; Jack kept me up the whole weekend and now I have school in a few days. We have to go shopping for school supplies."


	9. The First Day of School

**A/N: Wow, I am incredibly lazy. It has been soo long since I have updated this story, life has gotten in the way as well as procastination. I hope you enjoy this, I had writers block for a while and I am not too happy with this chapter, that is why the interaction between Rose and Alice didn't play out completely. Please review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**"Some Things are Worth Getting Your Heart Broken For"**

**Luke's First Day of School**

_I don't need to tell you to cherish the time you have left on this Earth, if I remember correctly; Rose has lived with you close to six months now. You know as well as I knew when I was in your position that time is precious, fleeting by and you no longer have the world at your fingertips like Luke does and the universe when it comes to Rose. Luke is an incredible teenage boy and his time at school will be short due to his advance intelligence and ambition to learn. You will be lucky if you get Rose to go to school regularly once she gets settled into the school term, that girl gets distracted, particularly by one Jack Harkness. Recently, Rose has been getting incredibly antsy as we draw closer to when we believe the Daleks will arrive once more._

_SJS_

Sarah Jane folded up the letter and put it down on the table. Luke sat opposite her eating his breakfast donned in his new school uniform for his first day. He was a quiet child and she wondered if the reason he didn't talk much was because he wasn't comfortable yet in their blended family like Rose was, but she had had much longer to get accustomed to Sarah Jane before Luke's untimely arrival. She looked at her son, noticing that she could see him growing already, that he would still be legally considered a child if she perished in two and a half years as the doctors predicted. Her hand subconsciously rubbed her temples, and her son looked at her strangely. She hadn't told him yet that she didn't have long to live and Rose wouldn't say anything to him unless she asked her to, she wondered if it was unfair that she hadn't told him straight up. She supposed it would only hurt him; he didn't have anyone else, as he was a genetically engineered purely for alien invasion, for them to understand the enemy. He was so human but had only been treated as a lab rat at the beginning of his life, until Maria found him. Rose had promised to take care of Luke when she was gone, she never asked her to, she just told her that she would. Sarah Jane wondered what would happen; would Rose take him with her when she returned to travel in the TARDIS alongside the Doctor? Despite what Rose had said about the Doctor saying that he didn't do domestic, Sarah Jane knew that he would do that for her, do it for Rose. But maybe Luke didn't want to travel around the universe? Maybe he desired a connection to Earth, would they make a point about coming back every once in a while to check up on him when he was old enough. Would they be there if he needed them, even if it was just to talk?

Sarah Jane shook her head, escaping her concerns for the time being as she saw Rose walk into the room.

"What are you wearing?" She asked the younger female, immediately falling into the accusatory parent routine.

"My school uniform." Rose answered with a snide smile.

"You are not leaving the house like that." Rose simply smiled at her response.

"I've got to look the part and this is how 17 year old girls wear their school uniforms…mostly." Sarah Jane did another sweep of how Rose was dressed. She had a jumper too large for her frame that hid away most of her school uniform that was barely shorter than her skirt, which fell mid-thigh on her stocking-covered legs. Despite the disrespect that Rose was holding for her school uniform, her hair was gathered in her loose twin French braids that held her hair out of her face, which was surprisingly not caked in makeup as some of the young girls did. Any doubts that Sarah Jane had about Rose not being able to fit in because she looked too old, melted away because although Rose was physically 19 years old, she managed to revert back to what Sarah Jane imagined she looked like 2 biological years ago.

"I don't understand." Luke confessed, looking up at Rose. "Won't people be able to tell that you aren't 17?"

"Nah, humans can be pretty ignorant to age, they're not very good at pinpointing how old you actually are." Rose grimaced. "This sounds like the plot line to Twilight, pretend to be a 17 year old when you are in fact decades older. Kill me now."

**~ DOCTOR WHO ~**

"You really didn't have to drive us to school, Sarah. It's only around the corner." Rose said to the driver as they pulled up outside the school grounds surrounded by crowds of students walking themselves.

"Nonsense, I've already missed years of the school drop off." She pulled the keys out of the ignition and hoped out the car with two teenagers. She walked around the car to further address them, specifically Luke. "Now, you listen to your teachers and do what they say." She started straightening up his uniform before Rose gently unhooked her hands from her son.

"You've been over the drill, he'll be fine." Sarah Jane looked like she wanted to continue in spite of what Rose said but held her silence. "Are you going to be alright?"

"Yes, of course I am." She reassured.

"My dad would never let me out of the house in a skirt that short." Maria walked up alongside them, inspecting Rose's uniform. Rose sighed as Sarah Jane reached out for her skirt in attempts to pull it further down to an acceptable level.

"It's not too bad. I used to wear shorter skirts when I was at school the first time around." Sarah Jane looked exasperated as she rolled her eyes when Rose readjusted her skirt to fix it after Sarah had tampered with it. A bell rung in the distance. "Ready?" She asked Maria and Luke, eyeing up the crowd that was reluctantly making their way through the school gates. She turned to Sarah and embraced her one last time before starting to walk slowly towards the school with Maria. Luke remained behind to farewell his mother, receiving a kiss on his forehead.

"Bye Mum!" He smiled at her and he received a sweet smile from his mother.

"You don't have to call me Mum." She reminded him, "run along now." She noticed Maria and Rose, who was wearing her signature cheeky grin, look back at them, as well as the scoffing of the other students dawdling to the school. Luke picked up his speed as he caught up with Rose and Maria, without failing to notice that people were undoubtedly making fun of him.

"Why are they looking at me like that?"

"Because not only are you one of the new kids but you got kissed by your mother." Maria gently broke to him.

"Isn't that what Mum's do?" Luke asked, clearly confused. He had been genetically engineered, he hadn't had a childhood, he was created the way he was now and therefore didn't understand the unspoken social conventions that children and teenagers learn off each other, he knew fact. Rose smiled reassuringly at the boy who needed life experiences, he already had the knowledge of an expert he had assimilated, now he needed to get out there and experience the world, starting with school.

**~ DOCTOR WHO ~**

"Ergh, gross." Maria said as she inspected her lunch bought from the cafeteria, only to see it covered in large lumps of mould.

"Is this a joke?" Clyde, a fellow new, perceived himself to be cool, student that had introduced himself to Maria because he needed someone to sit with, said. Maria clearly agreed and when the Principal happened to walk past, he advised the students to just eat around the mould, leaving two disgusted students in his wake. Their disgust was shared when Rose walked over; Maria hadn't seen her since this morning because she was in the more senior part of the school, even in the assembly with the incredibly rude and further more disgusting Principal and his deputy, who didn't find anything wrong with farting their way through the assembly. At least they couldn't be smelt from where Maria was sitting with Luke but she swore that she could detect a metallic stench in the air.

"Rose, this is Clyde. Clyde, Rose." Maria quickly introduced the two, Clyde nodding in response to Rose.

"Can you tell Sarah Jane that I am going out with Jack but should be back by tonight?" Rose asked sweetly, ignoring the look of shock on Maria's face.

"You're skipping classes already, it's only the first day!"

"They've cancelled our classes after lunch already today. Apparently we have to go listen to some Politician…Saxon, which I am not going to do anyway."

"Why don't you tell Sarah Jane yourself?" Rose just looked at her, her expression screaming the obvious answer to Maria's question that Sarah Jane wouldn't allow it unless the world was falling down around them. "Ok, I'll tell her but she won't be happy."

"Don't worry about that." She said, getting up from the table and preparing to leave the room. "Don't let Luke eat anything." She was unsure whether or not he would because she knew he would be able to tell it was growing mould and you weren't supposed to eat mould but she was afraid that he would eat it because you were meant to eat what was provided to you.

**~ DOCTOR WHO ~**

"It's the first day, Jack." Rose stated the obvious as the sleek Torchwood car pulled up in front of the school. She opened the door to get in, noticing that only Jack was in the car and that he must have driven himself to England and left the team in charge of the rift in Cardiff. The man in question, whistled as he saw his old friend in her school uniform. "You can get arrested for that because I am wearing a school uniform, they'll think you're a paedophile." She threw her school bag over the front seat and into the back.

"Watch it! This is a Torchwood car you have the privilege of being in. And like you can talk Rose Tyler, you are 39." Rose had secured herself in the car before Jack started driving to an unknown destination.

"It's all the charm of the school uniform. Where are we going?"

"Cardiff."

"Jack, I can't go to Cardiff, I have school tomorrow and the next day, and the next, here in Ealing."

"I have someone I want you to meet."

**~ DOCTOR WHO ~**

"Who are they?" Rose asked her friend as they shared a bag of chips from the local chippy next to the park they were currently sitting in. Jack had pointed out a mother and her child as they walked through the park, a fair distance from them, watching as the mother sat down at nearby free bench, allowing the school boy to run off and enjoy himself on the equipment. Rose inspected the woman closer as she supervised her son playing, her eyes focusing only on him. "Is she your daughter?"

Jack nodded as he wrapped his arm around Rose's side of the bench. "Her name's Alice and that is her son, Stephen." He gestured to the blonde boy, playing carefree in his school uniform with some of the other kids. Rose grasped Jack's hand and squeezed it tightly in support, guilty that he had to go through life this way, where his own daughter looked older than him and he had to watch from the sidelines as they both eventually wither and die. Rose realised how fortunate she was that she hadn't remained in contact with her family, watching them age as she stayed youthful. Rose turned to talk to him, and realised that he was no longer sitting next to her but making his way to the playground, creeping up behind his grandson. She noticed that Jack's daughter watched with interest, unafraid of her father with her son as Jack tapped the boy from behind and he turned, recognition flashing in his eyes as he jumped into the Captain's open and waiting arms. Rose smiled as she saw the happiness in her friend's eyes as he was reunited with his grandson. She had her hands balanced on the park bench, the chips on her lap but her right hand had found itself into a groove that had been etched into the wood. She looked down and saw that someone or perhaps, something, had carved 'BAD WOLF' into the wood. Entranced, she ran her fingers through each of the letters, wondering if the worn out words were a message from before that had just been missed and weathered by time, or whether this was an authentic warning from more recent times that Rose hadn't seen to pass just yet.

"Despite what my Father always told me, I used to think you more of a legend than a person." Rose looked up to find that Jack's daughter had made her way up to the park bench that she was sitting on. She turned her head to gaze upon Jack's daughter, who had her full attention on watching her Father and son together, and they both remained silent as they kept watch on the pair.

**~ DOCTOR WHO~ **

"I've got to be at school in five hours!" Rose exclaimed as Jack pulled up outside 13 Bannerman Road, looking at the time.

"Bye Rosie!" He said when a cheeky grin.

"You suck." Rose left the car and made her way up the drive to the quiet and retired house, the only light providing her with sight were the street lamps. Rose had skilfully and tactfully taken out her keys in the car to ensure that they made no sound and she caused no fuss with fishing her keys out of her bag. She opened the front door silently and used her mobile to shed some light on her path up the stairs and to her room, where her hand fumbled against the wall in order to find the light switch. Light flooded the room and Rose blinked as her eyes adjusted to the light and found Sarah Jane sitting on the bed with her arms crossed, just waiting for Rose to arrive home. Rose nervously chuckled, definitely feeling the part of the rebellious seventeen year old that had been caught red-handed.

"What time do you call this?" Rose opened her mouth to explain her actions when Sarah Jane stood up, she noticed that the woman was still in her everyday clothes and had obviously waited for Rose to return home without the intention of going to bed before that happened. "I am not your Mother but I expect you to tell me if you plan to go to Cardiff suddenly, not pass it on through a teenager who I barely know. I do not know nor trust this Captain Jack Harkness, and although you reassure me that you will be safe with him, I do not know if something has happened to both of you or that team of his, or whether you are, I don't know…club hopping." Rose cracked a smile at her last comment, once upon a time she would have persistently fought against what her mother was saying to her disobedient and rebellious daughter. Her progression in character had developed since she met the Doctor, where she had grown from a naïve nineteen year old into what she was today.

"Sorry." Sarah Jane looked taken back at the girl's comment, expecting her to fight and rebel as a typical teenager would. She had to remind herself that this girl wasn't like Luke or Maria, she wasn't even a teenager anymore, despite physically appearing as one. Sarah Jane knew that Rose would have matured on her adventures with the Doctor, that she had seen problems beyond this Earth, that only her eyes would reveal. "It wasn't intentional."

"Good. You should get all the sleep you can before you have to get up for school in a couple of hours." Sarah Jane ended, turning around to leave the room, still angry at the younger woman but realising that nothing more would come from tonight.

"You're a great mother, Sarah. Never forget that." Rose smiled as the woman gently shut the door behind her.


	10. Jack's Birthday

**Ok, so I am trying to update more, and I'll try to update every two to three weeks, life permitting. I hope you all enjoy this, I know it may seem to skip important parts of the story, but everything that is relevant is there, and I don't think I could do Jack's birthday antics justice, and rather leave it to your imagination than destroy the thought. Please review.**

**Guest****: Thanks! I am so glad that you are enjoying this story, I am really trying to incorporate these different characters in and my biggest fear is making them too OOC but I am glad that the last chapter worked for you.**

**Bad Wolf Jen****: I am sorry that I have been slack with this story, I love the idea of it and I want to make it good for myself and my viewers. Thank you so much for the review, I'll try to update more in the future.**

**Mystic Lover of the fairytale****: Thanks for the review and the check-ups to see how far away the updates where. I'm sorry it took a little longer than expected but I'll try to improve for the future.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**"Some Things are Worth Getting Your Heart Broken For"**

**Jack's Birthday**

**Chapter Ten**

"Who's this friend of yours?" Gwen asked Jack as the team found themselves sitting on stools in the corner of a quiet bar in Cardiff for Jack's birthday, or the date that had been assigned to celebrate Jack for being…Jack. He had given them all the night off; of course Tosh and Ianto were carrying Torchwood equipment that was currently monitoring the Rift and would notify them if the readings spiked enough to cause reason of concern and immediate return to the Hub. Jack had told them that they were waiting for another guest before they were moving onto more adventurous venues that were typically Jack.

"Rose, I travelled with her before I was recruited by Torchwood. I first set eyes on Rose Tyler as she hung from a barrage balloon in the middle of the London Blitz." The team looked confused as Jack revealed a little unknown fact about himself. They knew little of Jack and his life outside Torchwood, from what they had been able to salvage from Torchwood files, they knew that he had already lived longer than humanly possible with an extended employment with their secret organisation.

"Was that after we met Captain Jack Harkness in 1941? That would mean that there would have been two versions of yourself in 1941." Tosh decided, reviving the memories of her previous solo adventure with her boss, where they were transported back to 1941 and met the man who Jack took his name from.

"Try three." Jack commented, wildly confusing his team, knowing that they weren't going to get many answers straight up; Owen was the first to recover.

"It's going to be a wild night with an octogenarian." Owen said sarcastically into his drink, easily loud enough for everyone to hear. Jack let out a laugh, eyes directed behind Owen and to the entrance of the establishment. They all watched curiously, as Jack stood up to greet his last guest, and spotted a young adult, possibly still a teenager chastely kissing their boss. They saw the pair pull away, enough for Jack to still have his arms around the girl's waist and appreciate how she was dressed, laughing in response. Ianto felt jealously bubble underneath the surface of his skin as Jack kept his arm around the stranger and started to bring her to their table. The girl or a woman, one would assume, had come out in a sequined Union Jack dress, and stood out like a sore thumb from the rest of the patrons in the bar.

"Is she even allowed to be in here?" Gwen asked, noting that the girl looked more like an eighteen year old instead of an eighty something year old. "Maybe she's like Jack; she doesn't appear to age and can't die?" Gwen suggested, just before the two were in earshot.

"Rose, this is my team, Gwen, Tosh, Ianto and Owen; team this is Rose Tyler, the woman who changed me for the better." He honoured, pulling her in by the waist into a tighter embrace.

"You're the woman from Canary Wharf!" Ianto revealed, as he got a good look at Rose, and suddenly his jealously disappeared as he remembered the devastating scene captured on CCTV footage of this extraordinary woman being separated from the man, she so clearly loved. "You were there, at the Battle with the Daleks and Cybermen with the Doctor."

"I was." The table fell into an awkward silence, amidst with confusion and ignorance.

"So, what's on the agenda tonight?" Tosh intervened, restarting the night off, which all members present had various degrees of memory loss when they recovered in the days to come.

**~ DOCTOR WHO ~**

_Trust him. I know that the wait is agonising, and that while you keep reassuring yourself that Rose is not your daughter, you can't help but act like a distressed mother. Jack loves Rose and would not let any harm come to her. She will, without doubt be gone much longer than you would like but she will always come back to you._

_SJS _

**~ DOCTOR WHO ~**

"What time do you call this?" Rose cringed as she turned and found Sarah Jane pulling into her driveway, the woman speaking through the open window of her car. Rose was so focused on regaining her memory from Jack's birthday, noting the absence of Sarah Jane's car and relaxed knowing she wasn't home, obviously thinking herself safe.

"It's only 9am." She answered, knowing that she couldn't hide the length of time she had been away.

"It's not 9am Saturday morning." She said pointedly, getting out of her car and gesturing Rose into the house before following her.

"No, it's not," She admitted, knowing where this conversation was going to end up, somewhat like their previous conversation after Rose had returned from Cardiff at three in the morning on her first day at school.

"You left school at lunch on Friday, and made your way to Cardiff. It is now 9am, _Wednesday_ morning." Rose chuckled slightly. "From what you said about Jack, I expected you to be away for the whole weekend, but a birthday party that lasts five whole days, is bordering on ridiculous."

"I'm sure if we had access to intergalactic travel, it would have gone much longer." Rose flopped down onto the couch, Sarah Jane remaining at the threshold to the living room. "Jack has four great members in his team at Torchwood, who were present Friday night." She breathed out loudly as she spread out on the couch, clearly exhausted from Jack's birthday. Sarah Jane doubted that she had much sleep over the last five days. "I met Jack and the team in Cardiff, where I got to know the team over a few drinks, Tosh then returned to the Hub and we went to London and hit a view clubs, using Torchwood authorisation. Owen decided to leave after London and somehow, I can't exactly remember how, we made our way to France, I have a feeling we kayaked…well…we were drunk enough too." Rose brought her arm and placed it over her eyes to cut out the daylight, resting her tired eyes as she laid back, quite comfortable with her position. "We…um…watched the sunrise from the top of the Eiffel Tower." She yawned. "Then, we lost Gwen at some point, when umm…" The talking ceased and it was clear to Sarah Jane that Rose had given in to sleep.

She smiled at the younger woman, shaking her head at the antics that Rose had gotten into with the 51st century former Time Agent/con man. She walked over to the couch and gently placed the throw over the sleeper, accidently knocking her purse onto the floor. She bent down to retrieve the displaced item, which had popped open, her passport and mobile escaped its confines. As she picked up the items, she flicked through the travel document, noting that for a new passport, one that Rose had acquired upon arriving back in her home universe and this being her first chance to leave the UK, that many immigrations stamps had become new additions: _France, Belgium, Germany, Switzerland, Italy, Greece, Spain, France (return), UK_. Shaking her head, Sarah Jane could only imagine what Captain Jack Harkness would do if he had access to the TARDIS to celebrate his birthday without the Doctor to regulate his actions. She shuddered as she remembered that he was once a Time Agent, able to travel throughout time and came from a time period, where by the description that was relayed through Rose, Jack doesn't sound that out of character but widely so when you place him in the 21st century.

She left the room, and walked into the main foyer, when someone on the other side of the closed front door knocked. Rubbing her head, the insistent ache that throbbed from within her skull, made the decision for her that she wasn't going to entertain the visitor. At this time of day, it wouldn't be anyone she would know, as she had already dropped off Luke at school with Clyde and Maria, and she wasn't expecting any guests. The windows surrounding the front door were patterned glass, meaning she could ignore the person and they would soon come to the conclusion that no one was home and leave. She looked back to Rose on the couch, who was still fast asleep, undisturbed. After periodic knocks and a minute of waiting, the person crouched down and slipped a pamphlet under the door before moving onto the next house. Sarah Jane picked up the pamphlet to discover that it was for the upcoming election for Prime Minister, promoting Harold Saxon as their celebrated leader. Rolling her eyes, she scrunched up the piece of paper, too tired and pained to care about politicians and decided to sleep away the time until her medication kicked in, before she was due to chase up on a mysterious reading given off by the new local bakery.


	11. Harold Saxon

**I apologise to how late the update is, you know how life and uni is. And sometimes I'm just not quite motivated to write and other times I am. I also had a problem of getting characters right, so I again apologise if they are a bit AU. This chapter is longer than the others, I did edit it in two parts and I hate editing, so sorry if you find mistakes they aren't intentionally of course! Please review and tell me what you think. Enjoy!**

**Bad Wolf Jen: I could only imagine what one of Jack's parties would be like, and would definitely not be able to do justice in writing it. Thanks for reviewing, I hope you continue to like the series.**

**Mystic Lover of the fairytale: I'm sorry that you had to wait all that time, I will try to update more often. I hope you enjoy this extra long chapter. Thanks for being a part of the series.**

**TMarie325: Thanks for reviewing. I love the relationship between Sarah and Rose, and this was in my head for the longest time before I started writing. I hope I am doing it justice, and I hope you continue to like the story.**

**Dreamcatcher49: Oh Jack's parties, I had to restrict it to Earth. It would be wild, intergalactic style. Thanks for reviewing!**

**A/N: I don't own anything**

**"Some Things are Worth Getting Your Heart Broken For"**

**Harold Saxon**

**Chapter Eleven**

Sarah Jane sat in her kitchen, a cup of tea cooling on the table, whilst she turned the latest letter from her future self in her hands. The letters were dated with the corresponding date that she was supposed to open them on, or rather had opened them on already before writing them for her past self. She sighed as she rubbed her temple; the house was quiet with both of the other residents still tucked up in bed due to the weekend. It was moments like this that Rose only showed her biological age, despite her never-changing looks, a habit that was common amongst teenagers, maybe a stereotype, but was true to some extent in this household. They wouldn't sleep in til the afternoon but rather got up about 9am and lazed about until Sarah Jane pulled them out to some investigation.

Someone getting out of bed and moving around upstairs drew the woman out of her thoughts and back to the letter in her hands again. It was predated with today's date, so she flipped her finger underneath the seal and slipped it open.

_Send Rose to Jack. _

_I don't know nor remember why this is so important, but you need to send her to Jack because she will be safe there, at least for the time being. No matter what she says, you have to convince her to go to Cardiff for at least her school holidays, get her away from London. I feel like there is something I am forgetting, between when the new Prime Minister, Harold Saxon introduced the Tocalfane to Earth and the President of the United States assassination. Too much foreknowledge is a dangerous thing but something happens in that moment, something extraordinary that has escaped my memory and it isn't only me, Luke has described having the same sensation. _

_Just send Rose to Jack, he'll protect her. Whatever it is or was, is more interested in her than yourself or Luke. You can hide away with him and the __thing__ will lose interest and call off his efforts, but if whatever it is, knows that Rose is with you, or easily accessible on this Earth, they will stop at nothing, and I mean nothing until they get her. This should scare you, that all you remember about whoever it is, is this…that your life is in danger and particularly Rose's. And I fear that this letter may have been dated too late but I know that whatever happened, if it did in fact happen, we made it through. Rose came back and the world went on._

_Get yourselves to safety. Be discrete._

_SJS_

Sarah Jane jumped as Rose shuffled into the room, so taken in by the letter, that she hadn't noticed the young woman come down the stairs and enter the kitchen. Rose looked over at the other woman, who was trying to control her breathing, which was shaky and staggered, her future self was successful. She was scared

"What's wrong, Sarah Jane?" She asked worried, rushing over to her side, afraid that she may becoming very ill from her terminal disease, perhaps a side effect to her medication or something of the like.

"Something is coming; you have to get out of here. We all do." Rose's brow furrowed. She didn't understand what had gotten the older woman so worked up, there was no sign of invasion in the kitchen, she hadn't heard the phone ring to terrorise the household.

"What are you talking about?" Sarah Jane indicated to the letter still in her grasp.

"Whatever is coming, has left my future self, terrified and she, or rather I won't remember why I was in that state." The woman stood up, placing the letter safely into her pocket. Her eyes meeting Rose's and she knew that the young woman would do what she told her to, that she believed in her, even if they didn't know what was going to happen. She had faith in her, like she did the Doctor. "You need to go to Cardiff, go to Jack, he'll look after you."

"What about you and Luke, Sarah? I'm not leaving you two, whilst you're in danger." She argued adamantly. Sarah gave her a grim smile, Rose was stubborn, just like she was at that age.

"Don't worry about us, we'll be fine but we have to separate because I said so, the future version of myself did." Rose was about to disagree, when they heard a faint voice in the distance, it sounded like someone was using a megaphone and encouraging people to come to them. Regardless, it was out of place in their quiet street in Ealing.

"What's that?"

"Just the…the election, there is a voting station at your school." Sarah Jane answered, ignorant to whatever Rose was thinking.

"Don't vote Saxon." She said, without hesitation, confident in what she had said. Sarah Jane looked suspicious and even Rose stopped to think about what she had said, she didn't know why she had said it, she didn't really care for politics but there was something in the back of her head telling her to not trust Saxon, that he was dangerous, he was fake.

"Why?"

"There's something about him, I don't trust him, I don't see why everyone else likes him so much."

"It's Harold Saxon, the election." Sarah Jane's eyes widened. "He's the key to whatever is coming. He wins the election." She yanked out the letter from her pocket. "In this letter, I wrote that I have memory loss between Harold Saxon as Prime Minister introducing the Tocalfane and the assassination of the President of the United States. Something happens in between those moments that I don't or perhaps can't remember, and we need to get away now before it happens, so we don't cause a paradox by getting caught up in the middle of it all. We need to get out of here, now." As Sarah Jane spoke those words, there was a knock at the front door. Both Rose and Sarah Jane turned to the direction that the door was in, hidden out of view by the design of the house but it was clear that it was indeed their door. "You need to hide." Sarah Jane quickly and quietly started pushing Rose to the back of the kitchen, where the laundry was located.

"What? We'll just pretend we aren't home." Rose argued, pulling the woman into the laundry with her but the woman yanked her arm out of the younger woman's grasp.

"Whoever is after us, wants you more, and will probably prefer to gain both of us. You have to go, hide, you especially can't afford to make a scene, be discrete." She quickly and hastily said, hearing the person at the door knock again, and with a final push, Rose backed into the laundry, the door closed over that she could still hear Sarah Jane's movements. She heard her make her way to the front door, and Rose paused to observe her surroundings, realising that Sarah Jane had pushed her here because this is where the back door was located, in case she had to make a hasty escape. She inched her way back to the slightly ajar door, hoping that Luke would sleep through this and that it was just a charity knock appeal at the door instead of a pilot fish for Harold Saxon, or whoever he was working for.

"Miss Sarah Jane Smith? I'm Harold Saxon." Rose heard the conversation start before she silently shut the door, unsure of what to do. She knew that Sarah Jane was serious about the danger that loomed over them, the thought occurred that maybe Rose should go out the back and return later on when the election had died down to check in with Sarah Jane. She had no possessions on her, dressed in her pyjamas, having just got out of bed, her keys, phone, wallet, even a change of clothes were located upstairs which would involve going past Harold Saxon at the door. She would be a sight to see in public with her messy bed hair and matching pink singlet and shorts, she hadn't even grabbed a jacket or nightgown to hide her current state of dress. Perhaps she could wait Harold Saxon out and then plan with Sarah Jane on how they were going to hide. That train of thought was axed when she heard the Politician been brought closer to this end of the house, he must of skilfully charmed his way into the house because she knew that Sarah Jane at the current moment wasn't open to having guests.

She was using her undivided attention to gather as much information as possible about what was going on with Sarah Jane and Harold Saxon, that she didn't notice the presence of another living being until it had grasped her hand. Her head snapped around to see a tall man with floppy brown hair, a tweed jacket and red bow-tie. Most of his physical appearance she merely glanced at but the one thing that took her breath away about him was his eyes. Those incredibly ancient eyes, though had changed colour with his obvious regeneration, yet remained the same. She could see the pain in his eyes, always in pain, however they were gentler than before, perhaps he was happier than he had been before, possibly because he was joyful for seeing her or maybe she was in his future like she hopes she will be, after the Daleks return. She was reassured when the words "Run" left his lips then the thrill of the chase overtook them as she was pulled along with the Timelord to an unknown direction of which she assumed the TARDIS was located, they even snuck past Harold Saxon when he was in the house with Sarah Jane. They run out the driveway and across the road, going between Maria's house and fence. Rose could feel through the heat of her TARDIS key around her neck, that the TARDIS must be parked somewhere in Maria's backyard, who evidently didn't seem to be at home. She could see her now, that beautiful old ship, and could hear her humming faintly in her head.

The Doctor had let go of her hand and fished the TARDIS key out of his pocket to open the door, before charging in himself. It didn't take him very long to notice that Rose hadn't followed him and was still outside of his beloved ship. He had often had this reaction to people new to the TARDIS, those astonished with her ability of being bigger on the inside, but he could tell with Rose, that this wasn't it (especially since she had travelled with him before) and it wasn't the fact that she was seeing the TARDIS again in such a long time. She was staring right at him, puzzled and determined.

"What about Sarah Jane and Luke? We can't just leave them here, Doctor." She said adamantly, and the Doctor knew that she was stubborn and would not get on the TARDIS until she was satisfied.

"Rose." The Doctor breathed, stepping back out of the TARDIS and reclaiming in hand in his. "Sarah Jane and Luke will be fine. We can't take them with us. I've already set up a safe house for all my past companions who are still on Earth at this time. I have to get you off this Earth, everyone else will be fine, I need to get _you_ to get on the TARDIS. Rose, I can't let the Master get his hands on you, absolutely not, if I only remove you from this time, it was somewhat pacify this rampage he has to find you. He knows about Sarah Jane, Jo Grant and all my other companions but they aren't as valuable to him like you are. We need to get on the TARDIS now!" He emphasised, while tugging on her hand. She relented, knowing that the Doctor was a man of his word, and knew that he had many companions he had travelled with from Earth that he still cared for, so there was no doubt in her mind that he would look out for them. And this version of the Doctor was from the future, so he knew of the events that would unfold.

The Doctor ran up to the console and set the TARDIS to the time vortex. Rose remained back at the door as she watched the Doctor dance around the console as he piloted the TARDIS on the level above her; she noted that this version of the Doctor wasn't that different from her current one.

"Why does the Master want me? Who is he?" The Doctor spun around, his hair flopping across his face and his hands in the air.

"He's a Timelord, an old childhood friend from Gallifrey. Have you noticed Harold Saxon, Rose? That's the Master, and he is about to become Prime Minister of Great Britain. And he would stop at nothing to get his hands on you, not only to use you against me but to use the power of the Bad Wolf. Rose, he would use the Bad Wolf, which would kill you in the process, to rule over everything, to make his Master race." He made his way down the stairs to join Rose at the door.

"How would he use me to get to you, Doctor?"

"It wouldn't be hard, Rose." He said softly, stepping in close to Rose, trapping her between himself and the wooden door. "Timelords weren't emotional, it was seen as a weakness, they believed in science and logic. But you know me, me and rules, we don't always mix. Look who I'm talking to, Rose Tyler, rule number one, don't wander off, and what do you do, break it of course. My jeopardy-friendly Rose Tyler, " Rose grinned, surprised at how easy it was for her to accept this Doctor, she didn't have the same hesitation like she did with his last regeneration, but then again she now knew about the regeneration process, where she didn't last time. She pulled one of her arms up from against the door, and pushed his hair back to its previous position, watching as it defied her, and flopped back again.

"Some things don't change then, do they?" She left her hand by the side of his face, if his reaction was anything to go by, he was clearly enjoying this. "The Master?"

"If he did anything to you, Rose, it would break my hearts. He knows that, that's why I needed to get you off Earth; he thought he had the upper hand because the Doctor in your timeline doesn't know that you are in fact on Earth at the same time as him, looking after Sarah. Rose," He breathed, "you are the most remarkable person, I've ever met. You have given Sarah so much to live for, you and Luke, made her realise how important she was, gave her a family. She told me how much you meant to her, how you changed her life, made her happy in her final years."

"She's gone in your time, then?" She asked, although she did know the truth, her eyes welling up with tears.

"Not that long ago. She was ready to move on, Rose. She had no regrets. It hurts but we have to let her go, when it's her time." He pulled her into a comforting hug as she finally allowed herself to cry for Sarah Jane, previously she had focused on not dwelling on the fact that she was dying. She hadn't wanted to face it in the past, knowing that Sarah will be the first of many close friends that will disappear from her life, as she continued to be ageless. She knew what the Doctor had said was right. He pulled her away from his body, just enough to look at her face. "Rose, you still have time with Sarah, it's not over for you yet." He kissed her crown and pulled her back to him once more. She breathed in deeply as she calmed herself down, take in the scent of the Doctor, who although had changed, still had the same smell to him, perhaps it was the smell of Time. She also noticed how she had her arms around the alien and it didn't feel any different from the current Doctor she knew, apart from obvious physical differences, it still felt like her Doctor. She could also feel a comforting presence that wasn't coming from the Doctor, but the TARDIS. She was humming to Rose, and Rose pulled herself away from the Doctor to look at the interior of the TARDIS, that she had clearly noticed when she looked in but hadn't really taken it in.

She unwrapped herself from the Doctor and made her way to the stairs that led up to the elevated console. "She's changed." Rose obviously stated. "What happened to her?"

"My regeneration energy, I held off regenerating so I could say goodbye to the companions of that body…my friends. It seems that prolonging my last moments released a tidal wave of energy that almost destroyed the TARDIS."

"Was anyone with you?" She asked, not concerned necessarily for their safety, but for him.

"You were. We ended up crashing but you weren't hurt. I don't know what I would have done if I had hurt you."

"But you didn't, like you said, I was fine." She held his hand in hers in a comforting gesture, smiling at him as they made their way up the stairs, she was dragging him along and she knew that he was feeling sorry for himself. "I like the new look, I'm going to miss the old one when this happens, but this one is…sexy." Rose grinned as the TARDIS clearly approved. "Oh she likes that, doesn't she?"

She had made her way to the top step and spun on her heel, keeping the Doctor stationary a couple of steps down from her. "I do have one question though," She said, drawing out the suspense as she cupped his face with her hands, watching with enjoyment as he leant into her touch. She had gotten the idea that this Doctor was very comfortable with her, where her Doctor still had many guards up, this Doctor it had seemed, had clearly given everything he was to her, like she had to him. He took a step up, forcing her to move back up onto the platform to give him room to join her. She slowly slid her hands down to finger his bowtie. "Why the bowtie?"

"Bowties are cool." He said automatically, like it was a catchphrase of his.

"Hmm…it's not as good as a tie." He opened his mouth to object, "I can use a tie to yank you towards me, I can't do that with a bowtie. And I was planning to do that in my future, at least, especially when we are reunited, I was going to pull you to me and kiss you despite of the Daleks and the multiverse at stake. But in this body, how am I going to do such a thing?" She hands continued their path down as they came across his tweed jacket. "You still have lapels, I could see them." Her hands slipped inside his jacket and came across something she wasn't expecting, she pulled away the ends of the jacket to get a visual on them. "Suspenders, Doctor? Bowtie, tweed professor jacket and suspenders, only you could pull this off."

"Maybe you don't need to persuade me, Rose." He snaked his arms around her waist, pulling her flush against his body. "I'll be a willing participant." He announced before he seized her lips in a passionate kiss.

They pulled apart, for need of oxygen, mostly on Rose's part, the Doctor looking as smug as ever. "We never did make it to Barcelona, did we Rose Tyler? Dogs with no noses, that never gets old." She watched as he set the coordinates into the TARDIS, touching the console as she rested her hands there, feeling the TARDIS gently vibrate underneath them in greeting. He looked back at her, silently asking if she was ready as his hand hovered over the final lever to send them on their journey, she smiled in her trademark way, which he took as an affirmative. "Geronimo!" He pulled down and set the time rotor into action.

**~ DOCTOR WHO ~**

"Mum, what's going on? Where are we going?" Luke asked Sarah Jane as she drove her car in the opposite direction of his school. It was seven in the morning, and Luke was at lost about what she was doing if she wasn't taking him to school. He had noticed how there were a few bags in the back of the car, which was unusual in itself, but not too many to draw bystanders attention. She was up earlier than usual this morning; whatever she had been doing had woken him, when she was in the attic.

"We are going to UNIT Headquarters." She answered, not taking her attention from the road, and moving off from the lights as soon as she got the opportunity to do so.

"Why?"

"Something or someone is coming, and it has to do with Harold Saxon. I received a letter yesterday."

"But there is no post on Sundays."

"It wasn't a regular letter, Luke, it was from the Doctor." She gestured to the dashboard where a dark blue envelope laid waiting. "TARDIS blue." He leant forward to retrieve the letter, opening it to see a single piece of paper that simply read 'Be at UNIT HQ by 8am tomorrow morning.' He turned over the paper to see if the letter revealed anything else, which it did. "Remove any traces of Rose from your house, shut down Mr Smith and lock up K9, so that only you can access him.'

"Mum," he started. "This is Rose's writing. But the writing on the back isn't." Luke watched as his mother seemed to stop and ponder on this information without stopping their journey. "It's definitely her writing, but I haven't seen her since Friday night, did she go to Cardiff to see Jack?"

"No, Luke, she ran like I told her to. Saturday morning, just before Harold Saxon came to the house, we came across a source of information that said that we were in danger and that Rose needed to leave immediately. It's possible she went to Cardiff but she didn't have anything on her, no phone, money. We have no way of getting in contact with her."

Luke could see that his mother was upset by Rose's necessary disappearance, her explanation had answered some of his questions like where they were going and but he still had unanswered questions, of which Sarah Jane didn't even know the answer of. They were running away from an unknown enemy, it was an obvious alien threat, especially due to the timing of these events where the new Prime Minister, Harold Saxon, was making the first (official and public) contact with another life form. He was a key player to what was going on, but they were being kept in the shadows.

The reminder of the journey was silent as both mother and son, were busy wondering what was going to happen. UNIT HQ had evolved since the Third Doctor's time with the organisation; they had moved with the times and had adopted more subtle approaches in advertising their whereabouts. Sarah Jane was identified immediately and was directed to drive underground in what one would assume would be a bomb shelter or otherwise hidden base, located below the HQ. They parked their car were instructed and were ushered into a lift which descended even further into the Earth. The interior architecture of the vault was very scientific and cut-edge, mostly metallic and gave off a rather cold vibe. The lift doors opened and they were met by their escort, Captain Magambo, obviously a respected individual within the organisation who had no time for nonsense and got straight to business with her two guests.

"Ma'm, if you'd follow me." She 'ordered' after she introduced herself. Sarah Jane noticed as they were walking that although the nature of the architecture hadn't changed much, this level of the fault served a purpose, which was apparently to house and protect many people. The design was much like those of boarding houses or dormitories, where they must house UNIT cadets if they require housing for one reason or another.

"I'm sorry, but why are we here?" Sarah finally spoke up, keen to get answers since UNIT seemed to well equipped for their arrival and what exactly was the threat that loomed over them all.

"The Doctor."

"Yes, but what about the Doctor?" The escort sighed as she stopped in front of a closed door, which Sarah Jane believed must be the room that she was to live in, if it was the same as the others they had passed. The Captain turned to face the two.

"He has arranged for us to protect his previous companions where he isn't able to. The Doctor has foreseen this danger and contacted all of his previous companions living on this Earth at this time to accumulate here, so that they will be safe. The Doctor cannot be with us at this time, as he deals with the alien threat at hand."

"What if the Doctor needs our help? Are we just meant to sit idly underground and wait for the danger to pass?" Sarah reacted, Luke placed as hand on his mother's forearm in attempts of settling her anger. If the threat at large was this dangerous, surely the Doctor would need all the help he could get, instead of hiding away until the danger had passed. That wasn't what the Doctor had taught them, he taught them to stand up for yourself and the people around you, to fight for what is right.

"That's what the Doctor ordered," A very familiar voice said from behind Sarah, and she turned to face him. "Sarah Jane Smith." He said affectionately, they hadn't met in such dire consequences in what felt like a lifetime.

"Sir Alistair." Sarah responded fondly. "Can you tell me what's going on? What is the Doctor up to?"

"Harold Saxon is the Master."

"The Master is the Prime Minister of Great Britain?" She asked incredulously, clearly shocked, the pieces to this puzzle fit, it made sense to be the Master but the Doctor had said that he was the last one, the Last of the Time Lords. "Why are we here then? Why aren't we helping the Doctor instead of hiding until the danger has passed?"

"The Doctor doesn't want us out there. The Doctor that arranged this all, is from the future, and the thought of whatever the Master has planned for us must be so great that we have to be locked down in UNIT, so he doesn't have access to us. He was cryptic about how long we would be here for, he said it could be a matter of hours or a year, but we have supplies, enough for everyone for up to a year. We have been watching Harold Saxon for a couple of months now, Miss Tyler alerted us to his presence on Earth."

"Rose? Why didn't she mention anything to me, how long as she known?"

"Miss Tyler doesn't know who Harold Saxon is; we were contacted by a source who signed off as the Bad Wolf, who gave us the first lead. We noticed that Harold Saxon had an unhealthy obsession; he visited Miss Tyler's school, personally campaigned in your area despite it not being his district. He had people following her, the only place they didn't follow her was in Cardiff or if she was company of Captain Jack Harkness from the Torchwood Institute."

A deafening bang sounded out throughout the vault, followed by mechanical noises that suggested that the entrance they had come in had been locked. Sarah Jane assumed that that was the only entrance in, and if not, that all doors which acted as exits followed similar protocol.

"0800 hours, first contact is being initiated." The impatient Captain announced. "As I was going to say before, this will be your and Mr Smith's living quarters while the Master is at large. A television is in the recreation room, down the hall, second on the left, if you wish to see the Master's address." She said before saluting and heading to the recreation room to watch the address herself. Sarah Jane and Luke opened the door to quickly dump the luggage they were carrying into the room, taking in note of two simple beds and a desk, the room also had two doors, possibly a storage area and an ensuite. Other than that the room was empty, there was nothing on the walls, no windows and the room was lit by artificial lights, reinforcing the fact they were indeed underground. They quickly moved from the room with the Brigadier down the hall to the recreation room where most people, past companions, come of which Sarah recognised, and select UNIT personnel, were gathered. The room was much the same as the others in styling, apart from its purpose, where they had couches scattered throughout the room with a few tables as well. But the television is what was getting most of their attention.

Sarah Jane jumped as did most people, when President Winters was murdered on national television, on international television if one considered the audience that the Master had captured. Whispers arose as if they were trying to confirm that the event had actually happened. Before they knew it, the screen turned to static as the live feed cut out. UNIT personnel went off into a frenzy to investigate what was happening on the Valiant, doing what they could in their trapped state. Sarah Jane noticed that there was only a skeleton crew of UNIT personnel down here; the majority of the workforce would be upstairs as to not draw attention to themselves by the Master. The Brigadier looked busy with quite a few of the Doctor's previous companions asking him for details as he seemed to know the most of what was going on. Sarah Jane could feel her ever persistent headache pounding, as if it were trying to break free from her skull and excused herself from Luke to go lie down. He had looked worried, especially with all this commotion going on, he didn't want his Mother to be ill as well but Sarah Jane reassured him that she was alright and that he should stay and continue to talk to his new acquaintance, which just happened to be one of Jo Grant's grandsons, who had accompanied her here.

Sarah Jane walked back to her shared accommodation feeling guilty that she still hadn't told Luke about her condition. Rose was still only the sole person who knew, and had kept it a secret and although pestered her about telling Luke, would never tell him herself unless instructed. She wanted Luke to have a normal life, well as normal as life could be, going to school during the day and hunting down aliens the reminder of the time from their attic. She sat down on one of her beds, her brain although it pained her, couldn't stop thinking about what was happening above ground, what the no-good Master wanted and where Rose had gone off to. She somewhat expected Rose to have been taken here as well for protection, it made sense, the rest of the Doctor's companions were here, unless of course...the people working for Harold Saxon had already gotten her when they came to the house. Perhaps, they had all exits guarded and grabbed Rose when Sarah Jane's back was turned. She spotted that TARDIS blue letter, and Luke was right, that was Rose's writing and the Doctor had organised all of this, so she must be with him. The future Doctor. He had come back to take her away from the Master. She wasn't surprised that she wasn't jealous that the Doctor had come back for her, not anymore at least and especially not after meeting and getting to know the pair of them, seeing how they interacted with each other, and how Rose was coping waiting for her time to be with the Doctor again. She loved him, and Sarah knew that he also loved her.

But if the Doctor came from the future for Rose, that meant he crossed his own timeline, implying that whatever was happening to their current Doctor and the Earth must be so devastating that he had to cross them, despite the laws of Time. She leant down to the floor to grab her handbag which she had left there before, trying to retrieve something to take the edge of this headache so she may be able to relax, when her hand came into contact with the envelopes sent by her future self. Why hadn't she told herself that it was the Master, instead of being ambiguous? Her future-self had experienced these events already, so why hadn't she detailed them enough as to not expose too much foreknowledge but enough to know what to expect. She flickered through the envelopes; some of them opened and read, some of them still sealed which don't seem to be relevant quite yet. She always tried to remember the name or topic on the next envelope to be opened, so she would know when it was due to be opened, but she couldn't remember which one was next, she was in too much of a hurry trying to get Rose to safety last time.

She came to the next unsealed envelope, somewhat glad that it read 'President Winters' which held some relevance since the Master had just murdered the man on national television, which meant she could open this envelope.

_For the sake of your and Luke's protection, I withheld information from you in the last letter. By now, you know that Harold Saxon is The Master and that he has killed the President of the United States. This will happen twice. If you are reading this letter for the first time, you have a long year ahead of you, where the Master takes over the Earth, decimating the population and build weapons to go to war with the rest of the Universe. You, Luke and everyone down in the UNIT vault will remain untouched by the Master, but it will be hard for you all._

This is most likely your second reading of this letter; you won't know for sure but can sense on some level that you are forgetting something. The Year that Never Was, I only know about it because Captain Jack Harkness informed me of the actual events that unfolded on the Valiant. A year to the day the Master came into power, the Doctor and a Martha Jones saved the day and doing so, time reset to the assassination of President Winters. Once the ramifications of the Master have been taken care of, you will all be allowed to return to your lives, as will the world, as if nothing ever happened.

SJS

**~ DOCTOR WHO ~**

The Eleventh Doctor had preset the TARDIS controls and was currently waiting for Rose to get ready before he was due to drop her back off with Sarah Jane. She couldn't stay; they both knew that, no matter how much Rose wanted to. But he had his own Rose, her future was his past, the timelines just a little mismatched. It had only been about four days since he saved Rose from being caught by the Master, how many times he had been close to her in the time she had been back in this universe, he didn't know, and he shuddered to think about it. Of course, the Master would have tried to get Rose, but perhaps, with a little help with the Bad Wolf and the regular visits to see Jack, the Master had stayed in the shadows, only acting when his plan was in full action, as to not cause an unnecessary paradox before his Paradox Machine was up and running.

The Doctor had taken Rose to Barcelona, something he had wanted to do ever since he regenerated into his Tenth incarnation but something always got in the way. When he got Rose back after Davros and the reality bomb, the first place he wanted to take her and Donna was Barcelona, the planet not the city, but he was taken back when Rose revealed that she had already been there with him, the future him. It was like revenge, as odd as it was…and to himself. Then, of course, they had to run some errands that concerned the Master.

"Doctor?" A voice, which the Doctor knew had to belong to Past Rose, called out, since she was the only other person on the TARDIS at the moment, with the rest of the residents dropped off temporarily for this adventure. "Why do you have my school uniform in your wardrobe?" He turned around and took in the sight that he hadn't seen in years, Rose in that uniform she wore when she attended school whilst living with Sarah Jane. When she moved back in to the TARDIS she had brought it along with her, and it remained in their wardrobe ever since, so Rose might as well take it with her since she would be leaving for school once he dropped her off.

She noticed how the Doctor was looking at her. "You really are a cradle snatcher, aren't you? A nine-hundred-and-something alien fancying a human school girl." She teased him, having learnt over the last few days that this Doctor was more relaxed than hers in this way; he flirted unashamedly, and was definitely more frank than his predecessor.

"Rose Tyler, you cheeky cheeky girl. Time to get you back to your time." He turned back to the console, Rose quickly joining him, standing by his side, smiling in the way that her tongue showed between the teeth. The Doctor had found that this incarnation didn't have much control when it concerned Rose Tyler, and she was bound to have picked up on that, so he didn't think she would mind when he kissed her one last time. Rose, although taken by surprise, responded immediately with just as much passion. It didn't last long, much to Rose's dismay, because the TARDIS telepathically shocked the Doctor, who jumped back, somewhat growling at the ship. Before she knew what was going on, the Doctor leant behind Rose and flipped a switch; she assumed that she may have accidentally been pushed into it when the Doctor had her against and partially on the console. She stood up, standing free of TARDIS support, when the Doctor turned his attention back to her.

"Remember Rose, and this is extremely important, you need to pay attention as this may one day save your life." He told her with a knowing look. "This button here, is a like a reset...if the TARDIS has shut down for whatever reason, press it. If you are in immediate danger, she will relocate herself to the Time Vortex; do not press this button unless absolutely necessary. If you do, it will still reboot the TARDIS but she will lose all power, and it isn't a good idea, especially if I'm not around."

"Doctor, why won't you be around? You know that I won't let you send me away, you saw what good that did last time."

"There are other reasons that may occur, this should really be involved in the orientation to the TARDIS." He said, turning to face Rose who didn't look amused. "Rose, I could never lose you again, but if you don't pay attention to what I am saying at this moment, I may. Now, that's the reboot button, underneath the screen, only press it if necessary, the button is always right there, even in the different desktop. Also, once you have pressed that button and are safe, you will need to get back, so press this button," he gestured to the button immediately below the other." If I am not in the TARDIS, it will lock on me and the TARDIS will send herself there." The Doctor flicked a lever and the TARDIS sprung into life. "Back to Sarah, Rose. You've been gone four days. "He ran to the TARDIS door, looking back at Rose who was descending the stairs at a slower pace. "Your room, 13 Bannerman Road, Ealing, 8 in the morning."

"Doctor? You've done it again." He heard Sarah Jane comment from outside the TARDIS. He stepped out and swept her up into a hug, to Rose, he had lost his cheery disposition.

"Not yet, you still get a few years before you have to stare at this face. Well," he started, clapping his hands together and pointing to the TARDIS, "should be off, don't want to make this paradox any bigger than it is. Sarah, take care. Rose, do try and stay out of trouble." He looked like he was having second thoughts. "What am I saying? Jeopardly-friendly Rose Tyler, trouble will always find you but tell that team in Cardiff to not. Open. That. Rift." He emphasized his point. "I can't stress that enough." Rose nodded, and the Doctor took his leave, re-entering the TARDIS. Rose started to make her way to Sarah to watch the TARDIS dematerialise, when the Doctor popped back out of his ship, strode over to Rose and kissed her soundly, before disappearing once again, along with his ship. Rose shyly looked over to Sarah Jane, who was looking at her with her eyebrows raised and her arms folded across her chest.

"Apparently, the eleventh Doctor likes to kiss." The older woman's expression didn't change; something else must be on her mind. She was in trouble.

"You've been gone 4 weeks, with no word on how you were apart from that letter telling us to go to UNIT. No phone call or anything. How did I know that you were alright, Rose? I've had Jack calling various times a day to see if you were back. Needless to say, I worked out you were with a future version of the Doctor but he had no idea." She practically shouted at her, twinging at the level of sound of her own voice. She then clung onto Rose, finally knowing she was safe, that this wasn't all a trick of the Master's. She had spent the last four weeks waiting, rather impatiently for the Doctor to return Rose to her. She knew that she wasn't her Mother and that Rose was old enough to look after herself, particularly because she knew she was older than she looked. But she thought as Rose as the daughter she never had, she, along with Luke, had changed her life for the better, so it was only natural that she didn't want anything to harm them and had developed maternal instincts for these two. And she knew that the Doctor would do everything in his power to keep Rose safe, and seeing how this version of the Doctor interacted with Rose, he would do more than ever before to save the woman he loved. But she had travelled with the Doctor and she knew that sometimes things don't go the way you planned, even the Doctor had developed a habit of not making plans, but sometimes no matter how hard you try, you don't get what you want. The Doctor knew this better than anyone else, and Sarah Jane knew that ultimately the safest place and where Rose would be happiest is with the Doctor. She only hoped that the Bad Wolf, whatever power that was keeping Rose youthful, that has made Captain Jack Harkness immortal and that had saved them that day from the Cyberman, would continue to watch over these two and give them the chance at happiness they so clearly deserved.

"Bye Mum!" They heard Luke yell up from the front door before it slammed shut behind him, evidently off to school.

"What's another day off school? It's not like I haven't done this all before in the other universe." Sarah Jane wasn't going to argue with that, besides she wanted to know what had happened to Rose in the time since the Master.

"Now, you are going to tell me everything you did when you were away with the Doctor, then you will call Captain Jack and tell him that you're back. But, first thing first, why does the Doctor have your school uniform on the TARDIS and why is it burnt?" She asked, fingering the slightly blackened material, which streaked down in a certain pattern on one side of the uniform she knew was the same pattern of the TARDIS grating, which they would clearly have to throw out.


	12. The Story of Rose and the Bad Wolf

**I hope to update more often now that university is over for the semester, and it's winter so I have more of an excuse to do nothing and stay in bed. Yay! I hope you enjoy and please review and tell me what you think.**

**Dreamcatcher49: Thank you so much for both the review and the understanding, hopefully I get back into writing more now. I really want to since I have the time. I hope you enjoy this instalment. Thanks!**

**Mystic Lover of the fairytale: Thanks for your continued support.**

**KatyTrueLoveForever: Thank you, I love stories that connect like this, hopefully I am doing in justice. Thanks for your review.**

**A/N: I don't own anything, and damn how I wish I did.**

**Update on 16/06/13, I have adjusted the year from 2007 to 2008, I wasn't thinking when I wrote it down and forgot about the 12 hour (I mean months, Doctor) gap back in 2005. Also I forgot to add a little information to the author's note which doesn't really affect you but in case you wanted to know, if you check the Doctor Who Serials by Setting, The Sarah Jane Adventures begin after the Last of the Time Lords, for the purpose of my story, I have moved that up by about a year but the episodes spread out to slot in with Doctor Who and Torchwood, and of course, the purpose of my story. I do acknowledge that Sarah Jane's birthday isn't in August, but that doesn't really affect the plot by moving it, and it seemed to go well here.**

"**Some Things are Worth Getting Your Heart Broken For"**

**The Story of Rose and the Bad Wolf**

After the fiasco (_that never was_) with the Master came Sarah Jane's 57th Birthday in August 2008. Rose had been living with Sarah Jane for a little over a year and Luke was born a little under a year ago. In the time that had passed, incredible things had happened to Sarah that she never thought possible on Earth or in this lifetime. She had a full life again, she had her own team who fought aliens with her, and most importantly, she had a family. She had different relationships with both Luke and Rose, she was Luke's mother, and he was her son. Rose was someone else's daughter, Jackie Tyler who lived in a parallel world and from the little that Rose spoke about that parallel world, she and her mother had grown estranged long before she left. Rose had spent twenty-something years in that parallel world and hadn't aged a day, to Sarah Jane she still looked the same as she did when she was reunited with the Doctor had Deffery Vale School. She had often wondered whether or not Jackie had tried to reconcile with her daughter but Rose stayed away, especially after learning that she had changed, that strictly speaking she wasn't really human anymore. Perhaps she remained estranged to help Jackie somewhat move on with her life, although she really couldn't without closure, but Jackie could have a life in that parallel world, so could Mickey Smith, when Rose would remain unchanged and watch all her loved ones, all that she had left of her home universe wither and die. Despite knowing this, Rose had become the daughter that Sarah Jane had never had. She was so human, even if she didn't conventionally age or heal like one. Sarah owed so much to Rose, she had taught her to live again, to love her life and have people around you that love you as well.

Someone who played an integral role in Rose's life, Sarah still had the misfortunate yet to meet, Captain Jack Harkness, leader of Torchwood who protected a rift in time and space. Every couple of weekends, Rose would go to Cardiff and more often than not spend more than the weekend over there (her attendance at school was questionable but her grades were not brilliant but good, better than what she had finished with originally in this universe, and the time she had spent in the other universe in extended secondary education had given her an advantage) , but she always came back to 13 Bannerman Road. She knew that Rose loved spending time with her old friend, but had admitted to Sarah when asked why she hadn't chose to stay with Jack instead of her, that she needed the grounding Sarah provided, she needed the comfort that a family could provide.

This weekend was routinely one that Rose spent in Cardiff with Jack and his team. However, Rose was staying in Ealing, for Sarah Jane's birthday she had reasoned, but the truth was that she hadn't been to Cardiff or seen Jack since before the Master was Prime Minister of Great Britain. An event that Sarah Jane had learnt through Rose that Jack was present for with the Doctor and a Martha Jones, the future version of the Doctor had informed her. Rose was avoiding Jack for reasons unknown and if she didn't talk or visit him soon, he would be sure to make the trip to England himself to seek her out.

Sarah Jane rubbed her temple, her constant headache a reminder of what was happening to her. This was her first birthday with Luke and he had wanted to go all out for her birthday, researching ideas for what to do and what to get her. She had decided that she just wanted a quiet birthday, the diagnosis she had received over a year ago, a dark cloud above her head, one that Luke was still unaware about. She managed it well with Rose's assistance, who looked after her when she was having a bad day skipping school to do so, took her to doctor's appointments and paid for her medical bills via the money Jack gave her. She was slowing down, and she couldn't put it all down to age but she wasn't giving up anytime soon.

Clyde and Maria had come over for dinner, they had ordered in and despite being a quiet birthday, being surrounded by her small family and group of friends, it was the best birthday she had had in a long time. Clyde and Maria had wanted to hear a story of Sarah Jane's from her travels with the Doctor, and she told them the time she had met the Loch Ness Monster. Rose snorted into her drink upon hearing the story she was going to tell, recalling their little spat when they, well technically Rose had first met Sarah Jane in that high school. The two friends had since gone home, and Luke had gone off to bed, only Rose and Sarah Jane remained. Rose was watching some mindless television when Sarah Jane had walked in with a glass of wine for each.

"Wine?"

"It is my birthday, we'll drink to it." She handed the extra glass to Rose, who accepted it, toasting to Sarah Jane's birthday before taking a sip and resting the glass against her chest. "You heard one of my stories tonight, how about you share one of yours?"

Rose pondered on this for a moment. "Ok, how about the story of the Bad Wolf." She suggested, knowing that Sarah Jane knew of the entity but didn't know anything about it because she neglected to tell it to her. "When I started traveling with the Doctor, everywhere and everywhen we went, two words followed us, Bad Wolf. The Doctor became suspicious but ultimately he didn't know what they were or meant. Jack, me and the Doctor were in the TARDIS returning from _Raxacoricofallapatorius_ after we had dealt with Margaret the Slitheen, who at the time was Lord Mayor of Cardiff." Sarah Jane chuckled, not surprised that a Slitheen was Lord Mayor, they had had their own shared experiences of the Slitheen on Luke's first day at school.

"So we were in the TARDIS, when a transmat placed us in these game shows where if you won the prize was that you got to live. I woke up and found myself in the Weakest Link, with no hope of winning since it was the year 200,100. I was disintegrated the moment the Doctor and Jack happened to walk in the room, only I wasn't killed but transported to a Dalek ship. I found out later that the game station we were on was a news satellite that the Doctor had shut down just a hundred years before, and apparently the Daleks had taken over Satellite 5 and it had been renamed to the Bad Wolf Corporation. I got rescued but the situation got worse." Rose took a break to take a drink of wine, and Sarah Jane nodded, agreeing with her last statement, that of course things got worse before they got better where the Doctor was concerned.

"The Daleks had invaded the station and were invading the Earth and the Doctor had no choice but to build a Delta Wave." Sarah Jane's eyes widened in response to the Doctor's absolutely lethal strategy. "Before he finished, he tricked me into the TARDIS and sent me home. I was stranded, desperate to get back when I noticed the Bad Wolf signs graffiti-ed in a park I had just happened to be sitting in. I realized that the words weren't a warning, they were a message that I could get back to the Doctor. I opened the Heart of the TARDIS and absorbed the Time Vortex, and I became the Bad Wolf. A god-like entity with the power of life and death, I could see all of time and it was me who spread the words across time and space to lead myself there. I turned the Daleks into dust with a wave of my hand, brought Jack back to life and subconsciously changed my own biology. The Doctor took the power out of me, and it caused him to regenerate. I have no memory of being the Bad Wolf, the future Doctor explained this is why and how I am different." Rose stood up suddenly and left the room, leaving Sarah Jane confused to what she was doing, before she could get up and follow the woman she had returned with the open bottle of wine and refilled their glasses.

"That day with the Cyberman, he should have easily found us, but you, or rather the Bad Wolf, sent him away. You glowed that day, you were golden." Rose shrugged, looking very melancholic.

"I've also condemned a man to an immortal life. I'm such a monster, and it can't be reversed so now Jack can't die. Or at least not for a very very long time. I made him a fixed point of time, which even the Doctor struggles to be around him for. I'm not a fixed point in time, I am connected to the TARDIS but I can still die, she, or when we are combined, the Bad Wolf, has given me advanced healing to starve off death, but given the right circumstances and if required, lack of intervention, I can die and remain dead. Jack will always come back though."

"Is this why you are avoiding Jack? Because you think that he thinks you are a monster." Sarah Jane took Rose's glass out of her hand and placed them both on the coffee table. She moved her hands to cup Rose's face, using her thumbs to wipe away the tears that had started to fall. "That man loves you, dotes on you like a big brother. I bet he is going mental because you avoiding him. Rose Tyler, you are not a monster, you saved the Doctor and Jack, saved the future of the human race and destroyed the Daleks. You are incredible."

The shrill of Rose's phone and it's vibration against the coffee table made itself known and interrupted the pair, the screen had lit up and a picture of the Captain was flashing, alternating with his name. Sarah Jane had noticed how Rose was hesitating, ignoring the call to try and push the Bad Wolf and her ramifications far from the centre of her mind.

"Answer it." Rose opened her mouth to object, but Sarah Jane beat her to it. "Answer it; I'm going to go to bed anyway." The younger woman looked at the phone again before pushing herself up, out of her slouched position to pick up the phone to answer it. Sarah Jane had waited until she heard Rose start talking to the Captain, to leave the room, heading back into the kitchen, to wash up the used glasses before going upstairs to bed.

She was a ticking clock, they all were she supposed, even the Doctor, his clock just ran much longer than theirs, but her days were definitely numbered. She had lived for close to a year with her diagnosis where she was given three to five years to go and if she was lucky, Luke would make it to adulthood before she left. And Rose would have been reunited with the Doctor, in fact that was due to happen in less than a year when the Daleks returned. She thought about poor Jack and his peculiar situation, she wouldn't wish anyone an immortal life, to see everyone you love wither and die over and over again whilst you remained the same. He would have the Doctor and Rose for a long time she hoped, but neither were immortal, despite regenerations and altered biology, they could still die prematurely.

Although her body had turned against her, she wouldn't switch places with Jack, she didn't want the Doctor to cure her, because he would do so in a heartbeat but everything has its time and everything will eventually turn to dust.

Hers was coming fast, but she still had a little time, and she wasn't going to stop until she had to.


	13. Whatever Happened to Sarah Jane Smith?

**Ok, this took longer then expected, then again I kept getting distracted. Anyway this story is largely based on the episode 'Whatever Happened to Sarah Jane Smith?' and uses a lot of dialogue from there and the basic plot line. This chapter may seem a bit fast if you haven't seen the episode but I didn't want to go word to word and copy the episode, so I condensed it and included the good parts. Whatever you don't seen, happen as they do in the episode. **

**I'm not quite so sure about this chapter, but then again I never am. I was thinking about holding it back until I was but I know I would just do nothing and they suddenly think I will add this line and then post it. So, here it is, I hope you enjoy it. Please review.**

**Bad Wolf Jen: Thanks for reviewing the story, I appreciate the love. I hope you enjoy this one just as much.**

**blue sky: I'm glad you found my story and are enjoying it. I reflect back on this story and it is a bit sad at times, since there is this continual impending mortality issue with Sarah Jane and time running out. In my mind there is so much love between Sarah Jane and Rose and Luke, which already has its destiny signed, and two of them know it. I suppose its making the most of the time you've got.**

**Zarelyn: Thank you for your review. I'm so glad that you are enjoying it. I was worried about balancing this act out about pondering on your limited future as well as living in the present, so it's good that you think I've got it right. Not much of that in this episode, it follows a different pace - adventure time!**

**A/N: Still don't own anything, I still bow down to the BBC.**

**"Some Things are Worth Getting Your Heart Broken For"**

**Whatever Happened to Sarah Jane Smith?**

Maria scrolled through her phone, desperately searching her contacts. It was as if overnight, Sarah Jane, Luke, Rose and Mr. Smith had been replaced by this Andrea woman, even the photograph they took yesterday at the skate park with herself, her dad, Sarah Jane, Luke and Rose had changed, where it was now just herself, her dad and Andrea. And this Andrea knew who she was, but before today, she didn't even exist and Maria had definitely not met her before in her life, she was sure that Andrea didn't live at 13 Bannerman Road, Sarah Jane did.

She didn't have that many contacts on her phone, she noticed that Clyde was missing, she had only become friends with him through Luke, so if there was no Sarah Jane or Luke or Rose, then it was probable that she hadn't become friends with Clyde, although they were in the same classes. She continued on, and her heart sank when Luke didn't turn up in the phone, then Rose wasn't there and finally Sarah Jane was missing from her contacts, she released a shaky sigh. This wasn't some elaborate prank by her friends, this was real, and this wasn't meant to happen. She remembered Sarah Jane because she was real, something had happened between going to bed and waking up this morning, and she was going to find out what.

"No!" Maria breathed as she remembered the meteor that was hurdling to Earth that Mr. Smith was going to divert to avoid the destruction of the planet. It would hit today and if there was no supercomputer to stop it, no one could. She had to do something, she knew the truth and she had to get Sarah Jane back. She picked up her phone again, which had been left discarded in her moment of panic, and dialled Clyde's number that she knew off by heart. He may not be her best friend in this altered reality but they would know each other through school and there might be the chance that he remembered Sarah Jane, and she wouldn't be alone.

This wish was short lived when her worst fears were confirmed, that while Clyde knew her, they were merely acquaintances and that he knew nothing of the three missing people, and he was quite rude about it too. Typical Clyde before he had become best friends with Luke and herself.

_Ok, new plan_. She thought, and she ran out of her room and across the street to number 13, frantically ringing the doorbell, waiting rather impatiently for a person to answer.

"Hello love…" said the stranger, Andrea, of which Maria ignored and barged right past her. She looked around the hallway that she entered noticing that it was nothing like how Sarah Jane kept her house; she ran into the living room and found it to be the same, not Sarah Jane's.

"Uh- B- But it's different!" She exclaimed, stunned, continuing to ignore what Andrea was saying about being popular and not having the time to clean up yet, and charged out the room and up the stairs. She could hear Andrea behind her, and even slightly noticed her father walk in the house, but she didn't falter and continued to the attic. The attic before her was like a typical attic, for storage, not full of scientific equipment, alien technology and the clutter that was the Smith family. Maria toured the attic in disbelief, turning angrily when Andrea and her father entered the room.

"Where is she? Where is Sarah Jane Smith?" Maria scoffed when Andrea confessed to not knowing who she was talking about.

"Maria," her father approached her gently, his voice soft. "Come on, I think you and me should just go back to the house."

"But Sarah Jane lives here! In this house, with her son Luke and her niece, Rose. Where are they?" She said, her voice desperate, receiving confused looks as her only answer. She felt anger as she looked upon this Andrea before spinning around to face the chimney, seeing her reflection through a mirror hanging there.

"Mr. Smith, I need you!" She summoned the supercomputer but received no response. "Mr Smith?" She asked again, her eyes welling up. Her father put his arm around her and turned her to face him.

"There is no Mr. Smith. There is no Sarah Jane, no Smiths at all." Maria began to object when he pulled her into his embrace and kissed the top of her head, in order to comfort her, before leading her to the door. "Come on." He said gently, before looking apologetic to Andrea. "Sorry about this."

Her dad had taken her home, and she had quizzed him to find out that he believed that they went to the park yesterday with Andrea, and not Sarah Jane, Luke and Rose. Once home, Alan showed her the photo of Andrea helping them to move into their house a few months ago. Frustrated, Maria pulled out her laptop and typed 'Sarah Jane Smith' into a search engine. The results showed other Sarah Jane Smith's but not hers, until she found a poem dedicated to a Sarah Jane Smith who had died in 1964, written by a classmate, who would have been about the same age as Sarah Jane.

"So?" Her father asked, clearly not seeing the point, or the importance of this information.

"1964, have they got newspapers in the library? Old newspapers?"

"Should have, yeah."

"Come on then! Off to the library!"

**~ DOCTOR WHO ~**

On her way to the library, Maria couldn't help but wonder that if Sarah Jane had died in 1964 in this altered reality, meaning that she would have never met Luke and he would never have been activated, but it didn't explain where Rose would be. She would have to look up Rose to see if she was out there and could remember Sarah Jane, she just had to find her. Her best guess was that Rose would be living with her brother in Cardiff.

"Right, what have we got?" Alan asked, as they made themselves comfortable in front of a computer and started looking up the newspaper archives. Maria gasped when the newspaper from the day of July 13, 1964, the date provided by the poem, was headlined: '_GIRL DIES IN A TRAGIC ACCIDENT ON SCHOOL TRIP'_.

"School girl, Sarah Jane Smith, 13, died falling off the edge of Westport Pier yesterday in a tragic accident" She ignored her father who was just trying to reassure her that it was simply the same name, and continued reading aloud. "A second girl, Andrea Yates, is being treated for shock." Alan, who had previously moved away from the computer, turned back in shock. "You see! I'm not lying, there's a connection."

"Did Andrea tell you about this accident? Is that where you got this name from?

"Why would I do that? I'm telling the truth!" Alan looked at Maria disbelievingly and turned away, moving to look at something on the other side of the room to avoid drawing attention to themselves in a quiet library and to not work his daughter up into a frenzy about this poor girl who had lost her life many years ago. Maria shook her head and went back to reading the article, pausing when she heard, _actually_ heard Sarah Jane shout her name, but before she could look up from the computer to investigate the room, she saw the names Sarah Jane Smith and Andrea Yates, switch places in the article she was reading, implicating that Andrea Yates had lost her life at 13, and Sarah Jane was the unfortunate witness.

"_Maria, help me!"_ She heard Sarah Jane call again, and Maria knew that that was definitely her voice. She looked back at her dad who was trying to preoccupy himself with a random book he had picked up, but knew that if she told him that he wouldn't believe her, despite having seen the evidence. The only person who may be able to help her would be Rose, that is, if she remembered Sarah Jane. She opened up the search engine and typed in the name 'Rose Smith' in the London area, since she had Cockney accent and had told her that she had grown up in that general area. She sighed as the results returned numerous Rose Smiths in that desired location and the top results being displayed didn't ring any bells or prove to be successful in her search. She reached the end of the first page when an unusual link was displayed, sponsored by the Bad Wolf Corporation, it read: "Are you sure you didn't mean Rose Tyler?". Maria stopped and examined the link, it looked out of place, and she had never heard of the Bad Wolf Corporation before, but it did have a picture of Rose, the Rose she knew from 13 Bannerman Road, and it was possible that Rose didn't legally share the same name as Sarah Jane that she may descend from Sarah Jane's sister who married a man whose family name was Tyler, but assumed the name of Smith whilst living with her aunt. She clicked on the link which led to a newspaper article dated from March 2005.

"_WOMAN MURDERED IN THE BASEMENT OF HENRIKS"_

Maria gasped as the picture and its annotation revealed the victim to be the Rose she knew, who was called Rose Tyler by this journalist.

_Police are puzzled and continue their investigations into the murder of Rose Tyler, 19, in the basement of her workplace on March 6. Rose Tyler was found in the basement by the store manager who went to retrieve some spare mannequins to put on display. The victim, a shop assistant in the Henriks' store was given the duty to hand the lottery money over to a senior employee upon the completion of her shift, when the money exchanged hands, was the last moment that Rose Tyler was seen alive. The nature of how Rose Tyler died has not been publicly released and there are no strong suspects at this time as her boyfriend, Michael Smith, has been cleared of all suspicions by Scotland Yard._

"What?" Maria accidently said, the shock too overwhelming to control her speech. She had sensed that Rose was different from other teenagers, but this was unimaginable. If this was true, it would mean that Rose was 22, despite the fact she had just entered her final year at school, and that if Sarah Jane was the key to what was going on it meant that she must have saved Rose from being killed that fateful night.

"What are you looking up now?" Alan asked as he finally made his way back to his daughter, having given her space to cool down. He tried to read what the article was about when Maria quickly shut the program down. "Let's go home." She nodded and followed him out and onto the street.

"Maybe Andrea did say something about the accident, and I've got it all mixed up. I'm really sorry. Of course I know Andrea." She untruthfully admitted, not wanting to anger the parent she lived with, when he was clearly just as affected by this spell as everyone else. It wasn't his fault that she was all caught up in it.

"Is there something else wrong? At school? Have I done something wrong?"

"No, it's just me." She reassured him.

"Anything you want to talk about, I'll give you all the attention in the world." She smiled; knowing that she had the best dad in the world, and internally cringed when she thought about what he might think when he found out what she gets up to with Sarah Jane, saving the world and all that.

"Thanks, Dad. But I think I should go and see Andrea. I should go and say sorry."

**~ DOCTOR WHO ~**

"Oh, that's all right, love. There's no need to apologise. I remember when I was your age, the thoughts that would come into my head sometimes." Andrea comforted Maria in _Sarah Jane_'s living room.

"I don't know where I got that name." Maria started, playing Andrea, "Sarah Jane Smith." She drew the name out slowly.

"Means nothing to me, love." She admitted, her poker face matching her words.

"Positive?" Maria asked, offering her the chance which was again denied. "But how could you forget? 1964? School trip, the pier? She fell. She died, and you were with her." She accused, not holding back on her attack when Andrea tried to question her. "You lived, and she died. Only that wasn't meant to happen. The key moment when everything in the world changed!" She paused as she noticed that Andrea was mentally distracted, perhaps her probing had triggered a memory that she had suppressed.

"Get out of my house."

"This isn't your house! This is some kind of time gone wrong, because in my world, the way things should have been, you died!"

"Get out! Enough of this, I'm phoning your dad. Get out!" She ordered, her anger getting the best of her but that didn't deter Maria.

"Just to let you know. I'm going to sort things out. I'm going to work out how time got changed. I'm going to find Sarah Jane and then I'm going to bring her back. And nothing is going to stop me." She said before turning on her heel and leaving the room, marching across the road back to her house and straight into her bedroom.

"_Maria, please help me_." Sarah Jane's ghostly voice sounded throughout the room, Maria looked around and found her beloved mentor stuck in the mirror.

"What can I do? How do I start? The meteor, I can't do anything to stop it. Why is it only me who remembers you?" She begged for answers, distressed but the apparition of Sarah Jane's reflection vanished. She dropped her eyes to the floor, distraught that she didn't know what to do when she spotted the partially opened box that Sarah Jane had given to her the night before, sheltered under her bed. "Yes! I've been so thick!" She picked up the box, before closely inspecting it, noticing that something or someone had etched 'Bad Wolf' into it since she last looked at it, and ran into the living room. "Dad, I've worked it out. It's this box. It protected me. Dad?" She gasped as a little; sharp-toothed alien appeared, dropping the box in her surprise before running out and away from the alien who was chasing after her. Maria ran until she ended up at a dead end, the miniature alien behind her had brandished some sort of alien ray gun and fired it at her, sending two metal pieces that latched onto her jacket before they both vanished from the Earth.

Maria felt disorientated and took a minute to steady her aching head before taking in her surroundings. She seemed to be next to a pier, which was closed, a couple walked past her with a radio blasting out some type of retro music and a brand new looking car, that she knew as old and backward, cruised past her.

"What the?" Two young girls in school uniform walked towards her.

"Come on, it'll be a laugh. Better than that crummy museum." The taller one encouraged the other.

"But it's dangerous. They told us not to."

"Oh, you're no fun." The girl waved the other off. They seemed approachable and more likely to help her out than other people around, Maria thought, so she stepped up to them.

"Excuse me. I'm going to sound mad, but where is this?" The taller, red-head girl looked Maria up and down.

"You've got nerve, going out dressed like that. Look at her." She gestured to the other; Maria's chosen casual fashion of a skirt and leggings seemingly the problem.

"Don't be so rude. Are you alright? You look a bit lost." The other girl spoke up, clearly the kinder one.

"I think I am. I was in London? I'm Maria Jackson."

"Pleased to meet you, Maria. I'm Sarah Jane Smith." The 13 year old, past version of the neighbour that Maria knew introduced herself, shaking her hand, and got the response of evident shock on the other girl's face but she quickly recovered, she had to. The past version of Andrea standing next to her was on the defensive, her body language clearly expressing that.

"And you're Andrea Yates."

"So what if I am? I don't know you, how come you know me?" Maria took a mental step back from Andrea, clearly she was the culprit to whatever these two got up to which leads to her unfortunate death. Maria spotted a candy floss stand which was selling newspapers; she made her way over to it and read the date off the top paper.

"July 13th, 1964. I've gone back in -" She begun but was stopped when someone familiar called her name. Maria turned around and saw Rose, dressed in casual clothes, her jeans and a hoodie, but perhaps looked a little out of place if they were really back in 1964. Overwhelmed with the adventure that she had embarked on already today, she ran into Rose's embrace, just glad to see someone familiar to reassure her that this wasn't meant to happen. It didn't matter that Rose wasn't who she thought her to be, she would get her answers later once Sarah Jane and Luke were back. "It's 1964 and that's Sarah Jane. You, Luke and Sarah Jane disappeared this morning like you never happened, all because," she turned back to face the two girls, Andrea itching to get away from the strangers but Sarah Jane wasn't budging, obviously concerned for Maria's wellbeing.

"Are you alright? If you want, I'll take you to our teacher."

"We're not going back, it's boring." Andrea intervened, tugging Sarah Jane once more.

"Are you going down the pier? Right now?" Her voice was urgent, and distressed. Rose's brow furrowed, she didn't know what had gone wrong with time but knew that this must be the moment where the change had occurred since she had woken up here after going to sleep at 13 Bannerman Road. The Bad Wolf must have brought her here to attempt and fix the timeline, and protect her from being affected by warped timelines.

"Oh, it's closed off, but we'll get through. I want to explore." Rose looked beyond the girls to see the gate to the pier, chained up and signed with the message for pedestrians not to enter.

"But you mustn't!" Maria turned back to Rose. "You can't let them go." She could hear Sarah Jane question what she was saying, but ignored her, as it was clear to her that Rose must not know what significant event happens today. "July 13th, 1964. It's today, the accident, it's about to happen." The young Sarah Jane had gotten close enough to the duo to reach out and gain Maria's attention. "Look, I shouldn't be here, we shouldn't be here, but I was travelling with this thing. It's too complicated to explain but I broke free and I must have ended up here because this was the last place he came to. Because he was here in 1964. He must have been. He swapped you two over."

"Slow down. I'm not getting any of this."

"There's nothing to get. She's creepy." Andrea reasoned.

"How about you two go find the rest of your mates." Rose suggested, a friendly bit of advice which was more a recommendation than a question. Something inside her told her that whatever had happened here before had to be restored and if it was as serious as Maria was making it out to be, something was going to happen to Andrea that would probably lead to her death. "Go back, get on the coach and don't turn back." Something else told Rose that Andrea was the kind of person who would do what they shouldn't just because they were told not to.

"They're mad! Now come on, leave them" The young Andrea and Sarah Jane turned away and made their way up to the pier. Maria turned back to Rose looking disheartened that she wasn't able to stop this moment from happening, if the Doctor was here he would probably call it a fixed point in time.

"The world has forgotten Sarah Jane, she dies here when Andrea was meant to. That doesn't sound nice but that meteor is going to crash into Earth and no one but Sarah Jane can stop it. How did you end up in 1964 anyway? I looked you up, you were under the name of Tyler and had been murdered in the basement of-" Maria was interrupted mid-sentence as the little blue alien appeared behind her and they both vanished, leaving Rose alone on the pier with Sarah Jane suddenly looking back questioning the disappearance of the stressed girl before being coaxed through the gap that Andrea was able to create through the chained up gates. Andrea, herself, looked at Rose with such a glare that she decided to keep her distance to avoid causing even more problems than the looming accident. For now, the two were safe up in the closed dock and were within sight of Rose. She had met a young Sarah Jane, a girl who would grow up and become the most incredible woman, who would help save civilizations and travel the universe. This spoke in volumes about how important Sarah Jane was, the world was ending because she wasn't there to stop the meteor, and who knew how many times she had saved the Doctor or played an integral part in saving the day across many time periods and in just as many places. If Sarah Jane had lost her life on this day, how many people would that affect? Maria had informed her that she had died in the basement of Henriks, that the Doctor wasn't there to save her from the Nestene Consciousness, maybe Sarah Jane had directly saved his life during their travels and he had regenerated and joined another path that didn't lead him to her in 2005. Maybe he had lost his life in the Time War, or he had just happened to not be in the right place at the right time.

A scream alerted Rose to the fact that all was not well now with both the girls, they had moved out of Rose's eyesight, and she had to leant over the railings to see that Andrea had fallen through one of the gates at the end of the pier and was holding on to a girder a few feet below. Rose made a run for the girls, listening to Sarah Jane's frantic cries for Andrea to grab hold of her hand.

"Help! Help!" Sarah Jane continued to call as Rose reached her and dropped to her knees to try and lean down to help Andrea get to safety. Rose cringed as she took in the distance between herself and Andrea; it was too far, and if this was the only way to retrieve her, then they didn't have much luck in a rescue.

"_Andrea. You don't have to die. I can save you. Somebody has to fall; it doesn't have to be you. You only have to agree._" Although addressed to the falling girl and by looking at her, she could tell that she was listening to the voice; Rose could hear the voice too. It was sounded like it was coming from inside her head, telepathic, like she experienced with the Face of Boe. "_I need your answer or I can't help. Let her die in your place._ "

"Yes! Yes!" Andrea screamed, and a white hot searing pain shot through Rose's head, making her fall back on her knees and away from the edge of the pier. The pain was all she could think of; she had her eyes tightly shut against the outside world and was focusing on getting rid of the pain. She could hear her heart pounding in her ears, over her external environment, however one important voice got through.

"Andrea, help me!" Rose snapped her eyes open despite the pain and noticed that she was no longer next to Sarah Jane but the other young girl who was leaning over the pier, right where Sarah Jane used to be. Rose painfully crawled over to the edge and found her young friend hanging on by her fingertips.

"Sarah Jane!" Rose had all but forgotten her own pain, as she leant down as far as she could but her attempt was futile as she was still quite a bit away from rescuing the girl. She could see the girl's white knuckles through the tension she was putting them through and could see them rotating on the bar she was holding on to, she was slipping. One hand broke free from the bar that it was holding onto, and Sarah Jane's body shifted, gravity dragging her head down to look at the watery depths below. Without warning, Rose's body fell limp and her head bashed against the wooden planks of the pier, as both girls switched again, to the original and sadly for Andrea, rightful positions.

"Andrea! Grab my hand!" Sarah Jane called frantically as she resumed her position on the pier.

Her friend, whose life prematurely ended at 13, who had the chance to live a life that wasn't hers for a day, sacrificed herself to put things right again, even though it meant her death. She looked up at her friend, to Sarah Jane Smith, who would grow up to become such an extraordinary woman that the world couldn't live without, "Remember me."

"No!" Andrea Yates fell.

**~ DOCTOR WHO ~**

Sarah Jane, Luke, Maria and Alan fell onto the floor of the attic at 13 Bannerman Road.

"I'm back. We're back, all of us. Back where we belong." Sarah Jane said, as she picked herself off the floor.

"That felt like a spatio-temporal shift caused by extra quantum forces." Luke concluded.

"In English?" Alan asked, clearly confused at what they were talking about, and what had just happened with the disappearances and reappearances.

"Oh, it's all back to normal." Maria sighed as she wrapped herself round her Dad, not thinking about the implications of his presence having on their secret. A loud rumble rattled the house, its _presence_ wanting to make itself known. "The meteor!"

"It's still coming." Sarah Jane confirmed, Luke providing them with the estimated time that he was going to crash into Earth, of 30 seconds. "Mr. Smith, I need you!" She called, triggering the fanfare of the supercomputer activating.

"Emergency measures required."

"I know. Luke, stead the magnetic buffer." She ordered, and he did as he was told. "Mr. Smith, activate!" They were all holding onto their breaths in anticipation and worry, until Mr. Smith confirmed that the meteor had been deflected. Clyde ran into the room, who was seemingly uninvolved with this adventure, having forgotten everything but could deny the presence of the meteor.

"That was so cool!" He praised, regarding his close encounter with the meteor.

"Never mind that, you're back!" Sarah Jane caught Luke up into her embrace, holding her tightly.

"Was I away?"

"Yes, and you are never, ever, ever, ever, ever going away again." She said, without reducing her grip on her son. Her head snapped up as a thought occurred to her. "Rose was with Andrea and I on that pier." A pained groan took the attention from Sarah Jane to the newly discovered and familiar body on the daybed in the corner of the attic. She was lying face down, as she was in 1964 on that godforsaken pier. She slowly lifted her head from the cushion it had found itself on and winced as she put her hand to her forehead, only to pull it back when it found a sticky red liquid. Unaware herself, the other occupants in the room could see that her forehead had been split open, which Sarah Jane assumed must have happened when she slammed into the pier and loss consciousness.

"What happened?" She asked, taking in her surroundings and looking quite surprised at where she was. "What happened?" She repeated, although it sounded like she was asking herself more than anyone else. She groaned again. "My head." Sarah Jane had untangled herself from her son to place a free handkerchief upon Rose's forehead and applied pressure to the wound. "'m alright, can't remember what happened, but what's he doing here?" She gestured to Alan, then Sarah Jane, Luke, Maria and Clyde all turned to him as if they had suddenly remembered he was in the room with them, and that he had lived through this adventure, which they could try and deny but with Mr. Smith out, it was hard to convince him to believe a fabricated tale.

"Right. Aliens, monsters, supercomputers? Is anybody going to tell me what's going on, hmm?" Come on. I need answers. Who's going first?"

"I'll explain everything, Dad. Let's give them some space." Maria said, encouraging Alan to leave the attic, and give the small blended family a chance to be together after everything they had been through. She succeeded and practically pulled Clyde out of the room as well, he could help her explain their story to her Dad, and she knew that he would only be intruding if he remained in the attic. She could be patient and wait to find out Rose's real story, it was more important that she tell her Dad about everything about her new lifestyle.

"What do you remember?" Sarah Jane asked Rose, as she took a seat next to her, keeping pressure on the bandage, trying to assess the situation to whether she needed to call for medical assistance, or whether Rose's body would demonstrate that advanced healing that the Doctor had advised them about.

"Don't wanna think, my head…it's still pounding, better than before but…" She let out a shaky breath, one of her hands clenching at the daybed, whilst the other cradled the side of the head that Sarah Jane wasn't nursing.

"This alien called the Trickster, switched my life with my friend Andrea Yates, who died when I was 13. That meant I died in her place, which meant that I never met the Doctor, and he never met you, and Luke was never activated; and that meteor would have crashed into the Earth but she saved the world." She said fondly, a small smile gracing her lips.

"I died because the Doctor didn't save me from the Nestene Consciousness." She removed her hand from her head as the pain slightly lessened. "But I was…on a pier?" She asked, her memories still hazy that uncertainty shone through her tone. "With Maria." Rose brought her hand and replaced Sarah Jane's, which was holding the handkerchief in place, feeling it soaked in her blood, she removed it.

"It's stopped bleeding." Luke said, sounding a bit astounded .

"Do you realise how important you are, that without you this world would have been destroyed, Sarah Jane? And you are also important to us, because not only would we cease to exist, or continue to exist without you, but we would miss you horribly, as would Maria and Clyde, and to put it simply you've changed us and made us into better people." The older woman's eyes welled up with tears as she looked at this miraculous young lady, who despite being in pain, was still trying to comfort her and make her feel better. She wrapped her arm around Rose and gestured for Luke to take a seat on her other side, to do the same, holding them close.

"You have changed me, both of you. You've given me a new lease of life, made me a better person too."


End file.
